La curiosidad mató al gato
by Finn-chan
Summary: Centenas de sujetadores, de todos los colores y con todas las estampas posibles. La curiosidad y el aburrimiento pueden llegar a ser muy malos aliados. AmuxIkuto
1. La curiosidad mató al gato

**¡Hola gentecilla!**

**Empiezo una serie de one-shots de un anime que me tiene loca, ¡Shugo Chara!. Como no, la pareja predilecta y protagonista será Amuto. **

**Todos los one-shots tratarán acerca de refranes de gatos ( Yay, Ikuto .). Tengo bastantes buscados, e intentare mantener a todos los personajes lo mas IC que pueda ^^. Os prometo dosis extremas de amor cursi, chicas sonrojadas a más no poder, y sobre todo, ¡¡ muchas situaciones comprometidas y pervertidas!! Enjoy =)**

**Canción elegida****: Oh Oh Baby (Britney Spears). **

"_**The way you smile, the way you taste You know I have an appetite for sexy things"**_

_**La curiosidad mató al gato.**_

Ocurrió una tarde de Febrero.

Ikuto estaba aburrido, tumbado en el tejado de una casa no muy alejada de la Escuela Primaria Seiyo Elementary. Se dedicaba a ver como pasaban las nubes, unas detrás de otras, lentamente.

Cansado de su parsimonia, el chico-gato se levanto ágilmente y empezó a contonear el rabo, pensando en alguna manera de matar el tiempo. Al principio se le ocurrió dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad, pero rápidamente descartó la idea. Necesitaba una manera de que aquella tarde pasara rápido. Estuvo a punto de llamar a Yoru, que se había marchado para reunirse con sus amigos callejeros, para que le hiciera compañía un rato, pero de pronto, algo en su mente hizo un pequeño ``click´´.

¿Qué mejor manera de pasar el rato que tomarle el pelo a una vieja amiga?

Ikuto se paso la lengua por los labios, imaginando mil maneras de avergonzar a la muchacha. Un placer perverso le recorrió por dentro, y no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa bribona en su cara gatuna.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vacía.

Así se encontró Ikuto la habitación de Amu. Vacía, con la cama hecha y la mesa recogida. El muchacho no pudo evitar sentir algo de desanimo. Su mente había fantaseado con encontrarse con la chica y tomarle el pelo. Había hasta pensado cual sería la mejor manera de avergonzarla.

Nunca lo confesaría, pero ver cómo las suaves mejillas de Amu se tornaban rojas, era una de sus mayores placeres en el mundo entero. Cada vez que él se acercaba más de lo debido a su cara, notaba como sus ojos ambarinos se abrían al máximo, como su respiración cesaba de repente y como todos los músculos de su espalda se tensaban. Según Amu, el era un gato negro, despreocupado, irritante y sobre todo, pervertido. Que le ahorcaran si aquella no era la mejor manera de vivir la vida.

Con una brisa de confianza, el muchacho consiguió abrir la puerta de la terraza y, furtivo cual felino era, se deslizo suavemente hasta el interior del cuarto. Con una pizca de indecisión, Ikuto decidió cual sería la mejor manera de esperar a que Amu volviera de donde fuera que hubiera ido. Lo primero que pensó fue meterse en la cama, escondiéndose bajo las sabanas, pero descartó esa opción ya que la chica no era tonta y seguro que en seguida se daría cuenta de que en su cama había un ``bulto sospechoso´´.

Pero inmediatamente al felino se le ocurrió un plan mil veces mejor. Nada más terminar de perfilar el plan, e imaginándose la cara sonrojada de Amu en cuanto lo viera, se quitó la camiseta.

Su plan consistiría en esperar a que la muchacha viniera, y cuando entrara por la puerta, encontrarlo semi-desnudo, tendido sobre la cama con una mano en la cabeza y una de sus sonrisas mas lascivas. Una pequeña carcajada interna surgió al figurar como reaccionaria la chica ante tal despropósito.

Pero la mente de Ikuto era demasiado perversa. Aquella pequeña treta solo avergonzaría a Amu durante solo unos segundos. Ella lo descubriría, se avergonzaría y más tarde le pegaría hasta que se viera obligado a salir de su cuarto. Y fin de la diversión.

Por eso Ikuto había decidido darle un toque extra a su macabro plan, algo que hiciera que Amu no lo echara a patadas de su casa. Una razón para que ella no lo obligara a irse. En definitiva, robar algo íntimo de su cuarto para después chantajearla con enseñárselo a todo el mundo.

_``Podría robar su diario. ´´-_pensó Ikuto- _`` Podría extorsionarla con enseñárselo al pequeño rey si no hace lo que yo le mando´´_

Sus cejas se alzaron en un rictus de placer, imaginándose todas las cosas vergonzosas por las que podría hacer pasar a la muchacha.

Raudo y veloz, se puso a buscar entre la mesa y por los cajones algo que se pareciera a un diario. Busco y busco, por cajones, entre los libros e incluso examino los cuadernos de la escuela, en pos de encontrar algo. Tras fallar en su búsqueda, decidió abrir su armario y buscar entre la ropa algún bulto duro que pudiera ser sospechoso.

Pero fue al abrir el último cajón de su ropero cuando Ikuto vio el cielo.

Centenas de sujetadores, de todos los colores y con todas las estampas posibles, aparecieron ante él, doblados con exquisita ternura. Ikuto en ese instante se quedo sin respiración, al ver todas aquellas pequeñas prendas. Se imaginó tocando la tela, sintiéndola como terciopelo bajo su palma.

Rojos carmín, blancos pálidos e incluso con corazones estampados en la copa.

``_Bienvenido paraíso.´´-_ pensó Ikuto.

Sostuvo uno entre sus manos, negro, con el dibujo de un gato en un tejado, contemplando la luna.

Imagino aquel pequeño sujetador puesto en Amu, aquellas tiras de tela rodeando sus hombros y aquella piel blanca en contraste con el sostén negro. Y él enfrente de ella, comiéndosela con los ojos. Se le secó la boca.

Respiro pausadamente varias veces, intentando calmarse. Lo primero que hizo fue guardarse ese sujetador dentro de la chaqueta. Quien sabe cuándo podría serle útil.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo, cogió otro sujetador. Este parecía más grande que los demás. La verdad es que el pecho de Amu no estaba excesivamente desarrollado, y a través de la ropa solo se podían observar dos pequeños bultos que normalmente quedaban tapados por la chaqueta negra.

``_Pero todos los niños acaban creciendo…´´_ -no pudo evitar pensar.

Ikuto se vio sorprendido por aquel pensamiento traicionero. Nunca había pensado en Amu de esa manera, _como si fuera una mujer. _Para él, solo era una niña. Ella representaba una inocencia que se veía tentado a corromper. Demasiado pura, demasiado confiada. Demasiado virginal.

Y ahora él se la estaba imaginando de una manera demasiado tentadora. Y, aunque estuviera sorprendido por el rumbo de su conciencia, aquellos pensamientos no le molestaron. Si antes tomarle el pelo era un placer, ahora se volvería como una adicción.

Repentinamente animado, Ikuto cogió otra de aquellas prendas, esta vez rosa y con un encaje muy sexy en los bordados. Ikuto la examino detenidamente y se pregunto cómo alguien tan tímido como Amu podía comprarse ropa interior tan bonita.

Y Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-¡Amu-chan, no puedo creer que le dijeras eso a Tadase-kun! ¡Fue tan romántico!- Dijo Suu pasando a través de la puerta, sin percatarse de que el chico-gato se encontraba en estado de shock, con un sujetador rosa en la mano y totalmente inmóvil.

-S..Suu, no digas bobadas, si yo solo pretendía ser amable… ¿Eh? ¿Qué hace uno de mis sujetadores tirado por el…

_``Suelo?´´_

La ultima palabra no llegó a salir de su boca. Los pensamientos se habían quedado atascados en alguna parte de su cerebro. Solo pasaron por su mente dos o tres palabras para que llegara a interpretar la situación.

_``Ikuto. En mi cuarto. Sin camiseta. ´´_

- Eh Amu- interrumpió Miki -¿ese sujetador rosa no es tuyo?

_`` ¿Sujetador? ¿Qué sujeta…dor?´´_

- ¡Yo, Amu-chan! – saludo Ikuto, recuperado de su shock, con su sostén rosa agarrado en su mano derecha.

Ikuto entonces disfrutó del sabor de la victoria. Aquel había sido sin duda su golpe de gracia. El mejor. Ver como la cara de Amu iba volviéndose más y más roja había valido el mérito.

-Sabes Amu, para ser solo una chiquilla tienes una ropa interior interesante.- dijo con su sonrisa mas lasciva – Reconozco que te había juzgado precipitadamente. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo ``adulta´´ que puedes llegar a ser.

Ante tal comentario, Amu empezó a sentirse realmente cabreada y enfadada con el chico gato. No solo se atrevía a entrar a hurtadillas en su casa sino que se había quitado la camiseta y había hurgado entre su ropa interior. ¡¿Es que este chico no conocía las barreras del ``territorio personal?!

- Me pregunto que dirá el pequeño príncipe cuando le enseñe esto.- dijo el felino, mostrando el sujetador rosa agarrándolo por una de sus tiras.

_``Esta la pagaría. Oh sí. Con creces. Le daré donde más le duele. En el epicentro de su estúpido orgullo de minino pervertido.´´- _pensó Amu, cansada de ser constantemente ridiculizada por el chico. 

Ikuto se extraño. Su comentario había causado una reacción en la chica demasiado inesperada. En vez de cabrearse y empezar a pegarle, como hubiera sido normal, ella se había quedado extramente quieta. Sus facciones mostraban que algo descabellado pasaba por esa cabecita rosa.

Una sonrisa misteriosa y siniestra adorno la cara de Amu.

- Oh Ikuto, no te preocupes por Tadase. No creo que le pudieras mostrar nada nuevo. Él ya debe saberse de memoria toda mi lencería. – Puso un énfasis especial en la última palabra. Durante unos segundos, Amu deseó haber sonado lo suficientemente convincente para que le tomara en serio.

Ikuto tardó en encajar aquella afirmación.

_``¿Amu acababa de insinuar que había pasado ya a hacer ese tipo de cosas con un chico? ¿Con un chico como Hotori? ¿La inocente y pequeña Amu con el paradito de Hotori que no era capaz ni de decirle te quiero a su perro? Ha. Buena estrategia, criatura, pero demasiado obvia.´´_

Aún así, aunque nunca lo confesaría, Ikuto se sentía herido en su orgullo.

_`` ¿Quiere pelea?´´_ - pensó, colérico – `` _Va a saber de lo que es capaz un hombre despechado´´_

Amu empezó a darse cuenta de que su treta, en un principio brillante, no había surtido efecto. Ikuto se levanto del suelo y dejo caer el sujetador al suelo. Ran, Miki y Suu, que habían permanecido como espectadoras al margen de la pelea, contenían la respiración, esperando el próximo movimiento.

Amu también contuvo la respiración. Todo el odio se había esfumado, y ahora toda su visión se concentraba en el chico que tenía delante. Observo sus movimientos lentos, pausados y calculados, acercándose hacia ella. Su pelo se movía al vaivén de sus pasos y sus ojos azules mostraban un brillo juguetón.

Quedaron el uno en frente del otro, separados por solo un pie de distancia.

- ¿Realmente esperas que me crea que ese niño ha conseguido tenerte? – pregunto, con una voz muy suave y delicada. Amu sintió como, ante esa dulce y melodiosa voz, se le ponía la carne de gallina. - ¿De verdad piensas que ese muchacho sabría mucho mejor que yo como conseguirte?

Amu se quedo paralizada. Había acercado la boca a su oreja, y sus palabras se iban convirtiendo en tenues susurros. Las manos de Ikuto habían agarrado las suyas, y las había conducido hasta su pecho desnudo.

- No puedes evitarlo Amu- susurro lentamente- sabes que tarde o temprano vas a caer ante mí. Y sabes que lo que sientes hacia mí es diferente a lo que sientes hacia Hotori, que lo que sientes hacia él no es solo más que una admiración pasajera, propia de una niña encandilada. Eres consciente de que él no te ve de la misma manera que yo te veo.- Ikuto paró, sintiendo como aumentaban las pulsaciones de la muchacha.- Puedes mentirme a mí si quieres. Pero no vas a poder mentirte a ti misma. Ambos sabemos que lo que sientes hacia mí es más fuerte que lo que sientes hacia el pequeño rey.

Amu se encontraba en estado de shock. Nunca se había replanteado aquello. Aunque, por mucho que le costara, sabía que en el fondo Ikuto la atraía. Su forma de ser, y de comportarse con ella. Todas las veces que se le había confesado, aquellas que ella no quería considerar seriamente. En el fondo, su parte más adulta, mas impulsiva e irracional, había caído presa de la seducción del chico. Y ahora ella se encontraba en trance, dudando de sus sentimientos hacia el rey, y con unas ganas terribles de besar a Ikuto. Y todas aquellas sensaciones no le gustaban nada de nada.

Por su parte, Ikuto sentía el vacile de la muchacha. Podía leer como un libro abierto como iba asimilando las palabras que él había dicho. Una parte de su mente encontraba otra situación divertida, pero por otro lado, él se había dado cuenta de que sus palabras, en un principio pensadas solo para turbar la mente de la chica, habían acabado por afectarle también a él. No sabía si era por la situación, porque por primera vez había visto a Amu como a una mujer o por una mezcla de ambas cosas, pero ahora sus instintos más bajos parecían rebelarse contra él.

Y se supone que él era el que debía incomodar a la muchacha, no al contrario.

Así que, inspirando débilmente, en un último esfuerzo, soltó las manos de la chica y llevo las suyas propias a la cara de la chica, cogiéndola por el mentón.

En ese momento Amu cerró los ojos, imaginándose que Ikuto iba a besarla. Pero noto por su aliento, que se había quedado a escasos centímetros de su rostro, lo suficiente para que sus pieles no se rozaran, pero bastante cerca para que pudiera notar su calor. Amu se atrevió a entreabrir los ojos, y se encontró con la mirada azulada de Ikuto, que la absorbió como un potente tifón.

- Voy a hacer caso de lo que tantas veces me has dicho. A partir de ahora dejare de molestarte con mis pantomimas y limitaré el contacto entre nosotros lo mínimo posible. Sólo así te darás cuenta de que sientes algo por mí, algo más potente que lo que sientes por Tadase. Aunque de momento sólo sea lujuria.-

Ikuto se acerco más a la cara de Amu, llegándose a rozar nariz con nariz, pero de pronto, pareció cambiar de idea y se fue alejando poco a poco, hasta quedar situado al lado de la ventana del cuarto. Amu no tuvo fuerzas para moverse, simplemente se había quedado colgada de los ojos de Ikuto, a los que todavía seguía observando con fervor.

Ikuto, se apoyo en el margen de la ventana y dejo que la luz se colase tras de si, calentando su espalda.

-Amu. Voy a dejarte con las ganas de probar mis labios. Y cuando aceptes que sientes algo por mi… bueno, digamos que no me conformare sólo con mirar tu ropa interior.

Sólo dijo una cosa más antes de desaparecer volando por la ventana, dejando a Amu sin palabra alguna.

- Espero que sea cierto lo que dice el refrán. – dijo dulcemente, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Amu nunca supo a que se refirió el muchacho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Pues bien, esto solo ha sido el comienzo. Mi imaginación es morbosa y traicionera. Si queréis que el próximo capítulo sea más y mejor contribuid a la causa con un review. Por caridad. **

**P.D: Cada vez que no dejas un review, Dios golpea a Yoru. ¿Vas a permitirlo? ò.ó**


	2. Cada uno según su condición

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Antes de daros la brasa con mis aburridos comentarios, quería dar las gracias a todas las personas que en el capítulo pasado dejaron un comentario o agregaron la historia a sus favoritos. A todas las personas que comentaron, a las que pusieron esta historia en modo de alerta, a las que la agregaron a sus favoritas o incluso a las que solo leyeron y no dejaron huella, a todas, muchas gracias. **

**La recompensa supera con creces el trabajo realizado. Os pido que por favor sigáis siendo mis queridas musas ^^**

**  
Canción elegida****: Best of me (sum 41)**

_**And you would have the best of me…**_

_**Cada uno según su condición, el hombre honrado y el gato ladrón**__._

A veces no sabe por qué demonios lo hace. Quizás sea nostalgia. Quizás sea la necesidad de observar cada uno de esos pequeños detalles para que no se le escape ni uno. Lo cierto es que no puede evitar, cada noche, volver al mismo lugar. Un día tras otro. Volver junto a ella. Sólo para observarla mientras duerme.

Ikuto es un grandioso cobarde. Y también es un maldito orgulloso. Nunca aceptaría que había roto su promesa. Ni hablar

"_Pero inventada la ley, inventada la trampa. ''_ -pensó con desgana.

Amu nunca adivinará que cada noche un visitante nocturno la acecha. Fija sus ojos felinos, extrañamente brillantes desde la oscuridad de su cuarto, y la mira. Memoriza el color de sus labios y el rubor de sus mejillas. Imagina el olor de su cuello y el tacto de su pelo.

En aquella noche primaveral, la luna llena resplandece en medio de un cielo azabache. Los días de luna llena, Ikuto es más felino que humano. Mucho menos racional y mucho más perverso. Cada una de sus células vibra ante el influjo de la luna y él se deshace por dentro.

Hay tantas cosas que simplemente están tan lejos de su alcance o fuera de su control. Y aquel sentimiento era una de esas cosas. Ikuto es un gato demasiado cobarde para aceptar que ya no es la luna la única que consigue manipularle.

Observa el vaivén del pecho de la muchacha al respirar, lento y constante. Y se pregunta por qué en vez de observar la luna llena esta mirándola a ella. Y sobre todo se plantea porque no es capaz de dejar observarla.

Dentro, el gato se expande y lo controla. Manipula vilmente su conciencia. Y aunque nunca lo reconozca, Ikuto llora por dentro sin soltar ni una lágrima.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cómo el renacer del tiempo, las flores del cerezo comenzaban a llenar de color las calles. El suave vaivén de los pétalos al caer, mecidos por el viento, daba a la calle una imagen llena de magia.

Amu observaba desde la ventana el descenso de las flores de sakura, pensando en cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vio al chico gato.

La última vez que lo había visto, todavía era invierno y los arboles no habían florecido. Amu había esperado ansiosa encontrárselo de nuevo, pero el chico seguía tenaz a su promesa…

'' _Limitaré el contacto entre nosotros a lo mínimo posible. Sólo así te darás cuenta de que sientes algo por mí, algo más potente que lo que sientes por Tadase…'_

Por mucho que intentara evitarlo, aquellas palabras habían quedado grabadas a fuego en su memoria. Y no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Culpable por dejarse manipular por aquellas malditas palabras.

Se sentía extraña, porque una parte de ella sentía que todo aquello que Ikuto le había dicho era total y completamente cierto, y tenía miedo de que el amor que sentía cada vez que veía a Tadase-kun fuera falso. Odiaba la manera que el chico tenía de controlarla y una parte de sí misma estaba enfadada con él.

_``Y aún así, no has dejado de echarle de menos. ´´- _pensó una parte de sí misma.- _`` ¡Aunque ya estoy harta! No pienso quedarme aquí toda la tarde pensando en él. Me niego rotundamente.´´_

- ¡Ran! ¡Pásame el teléfono!- dijo con voz autoritaria.

-¡Hai, Amu-chan!_. _

Una hora y media más tarde, Yaya se reunía con los cuatro guardianes restantes, con las manos sobre el pecho, con la lengua fuera y respirando agitadamente.

- Lo siento – se disculpo, sacando la lengua – Perdí el tren.

Amu sonrió dulcemente, mirando a la joven todavía roja por la carrera que había hecho para no llegar más tarde de lo que ya llegaba.

- No te preocupes.- Respondió Nadeshiko, con su habitual serenidad.- Ahora lo que toca es divertirse en el parque.

- ¡Oh, oh! ¿Podemos ir primero a la montaña rusa? – Pidió Ran – ¡Por favor!

Nadie dijo nada en contra. Mientras hacían fila para subirse a la atracción, Amu soltó una pequeña carcajada interna. Era irónico. Aquél parque de atracciones había sido abierto hace unas semanas, coincidiendo con la inauguración de una nueva plaza en la ciudad. Todo el mundo sabía que el distrito había invertido un montón de dinero para ponerlo en marcha.

Pero lo que los habitantes de la ciudad desconocían es que el parque ya había sido construido una vez, y había estado a punto de ser derruido.

Fue aquel el parque que Ikuto le mostró hacía casi dos años atrás. Todavía recordaba su graciosa postura montado en las tazas de té y su mirada perdida en el horizonte…

Amu ladeo fuertemente la cabeza. Otra vez su cabeza la había traicionado pensando de nuevo en el chico-hentai.

Durante toda la jornada, Amu intentó desconectar su mente e intentar olvidarse de todo. No obstante, no podía evitar que su mente rememorara algunos momentos vividos con el chico gato.

Cuando Rima-chan le ofreció montarse con ella en las tazas de té, su corazón empezó a latir demasiado fuerte. Su mente evocó el momento en que Ikuto y ella habían compartido en esas tazas. Recordaba su mirada perdida y sus pestañas largas y negras, dándole un aire de misticismo que lo volvía desesperadamente irresistible.

Amu rechazó la proposición de la guardiana amablemente, rezando para que nadie hubiera notado como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas ante tantos recuerdos.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse y el cielo se comenzaba a oscurecer. El ocaso vino mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiera querido.

- ¡Ohh! No es justo- reclamo Yaya – ¡No me ha dado tiempo a montarme en el tiovivo!

- Tranquila Yaya-chan, todavía queda tiempo para montarse en una atracción antes de que el parque cierre. Te acompañaremos.- dijo Amu

Tadase, que había permanecido extrañamente silencioso desde hacía un rato, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y cerrar los ojos. Nadie excepto Nadeshiko pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Por qué no vais a disfrutar vosotros del resto de las atracciones? Rima y yo nos quedaremos a esperar a Yaya-chan.- Tadase miró extrañamente al peli azul, pero este no dió ninguna muestra de haberse percatado y continuó hablando- Tu y Tadase podéis ir a dar una vuelta por ahí. Luego nos encontramos en la cafetería que vimos a la entrada y listo.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera una palabra, Nadeshiko ya había cogido a una emocionada Yaya y a una enfurruñada Rima por la mano y las había arrastrado, literalmente, lejos de ellos dos.

Un silencio incomodo flotó en el aire. Ni Amu y Tadase se atrevían a moverse, a hablar ni a respirar siquiera.

''_Me he quedado a solas con Tadase-kun''_ – pensó Amu '' _¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago? Señor, ¿por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi?''_

_-_ H..Hinamori-san- le tiembla la voz y Amu casi puede oír como su corazón late a mil por hora - ¿Te apetecería subir a la noria conmigo?

Hay veces que la mejor manera de olvidar es simplemente dejarse llevar por las circunstancias. Coger un camino aferrarse a él con toda la fuerza de tu mente y olvidar todo lo demás. Para cuando levantes la vista, habrás andado tan lejos que ya no encontraras aquello que te hacia sufrir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerca, muy cerca de allí, un chico los observaba con ojos felinos.

Su cara era una máscara de indiferencia, pero dentro de sí mismo había algo que rugía con rabia. Y es que cuando vio que Amu y el subnormal de Tadase se iban a montar en la noria –solos, por supuesto- ya no pudo contenerse más.

Trepó por las copas de los arboles, ágil y rápido como el pensamiento y se situó en el techo de una de las cabinas.

Vio como Tadase le abría la compuerta a Amu, con una gentileza propia de un rey.

''_Pff…cursi. Típico de un baboso''_

Y sin embargo no se le escapó la expresión de felicidad de la chica.

Ikuto era un cúmulo de sensaciones contradictorias. Compasión, envidia, remordimientos. Nunca los había llegado a sufrir y sin embargo ahora explotaban en él, todos juntos y a la vez, causándole una sensación dolorosa en el corazón.

Su parte más vulnerable comienza a resurgir y lo engulle. Siente como bajo ese techo, dos personas que se gustan observan el atardecer. Y se siente desplazado y solitario

Únicamente es soledad envenenada, piensa, pero su corazón humano es demasiado débil y siente que si no hace algo, explotara ahí mismo. Pero se controla, por conservar su orgullo.

Dentro de la cabina, dos jóvenes situados uno en frente del otro se observan. ¿La temperatura había subido o sólo era sensación suya? Amu notaba sus manos cubiertas de un sudor frio.

Miro a Tadase.

Aunque hubiera soñado con esta oportunidad desde hacía años, se sentía nerviosa e incómoda. No habían hablado prácticamente nada desde que habían entrado. Simplemente se habían sentado y habían contemplado el atardecer.

Pero ahora la noria volvía a descender, y dentro de unos aproximadamente tres o cuatro minutos, habrían dado la vuelta completa. Si alguien, o ella misma o Tadase, quería decir algo, tendría que hacerlo ya. Sin embargo había un silencio tenso en el ambiente.

- Ha sido divertido- Soltó espontáneamente Tadase

- Si. Lo ha sido…

Silencio de nuevo. Aún más incomodo si cabe. Amu ya no lo puede aguantar más.

'' _Con Ikuto esto no me hubiera pasado, con ese idiota no puedo mantenerme ni un segundo callada. Baka neko-hentai''_

Otra vez ha vuelto a pensar en él. No se lo quita ni a tiros de la cabeza. _Maldición, maldición, maldición. _

La chica suspira y se resigna. No puede apostar en contra de su mente. Ese maldito gato la ha pervertido a ella también. ¿Por qué no podía ser más como Tadase? Él era amable, considerado, honrado y cordial, sin embargo Ikuto era todo lo contrario; maleducado, respondón, aprovechado y sexy

''_¿Sexy?''_

Oh oh. Mal camino.

'' _¡Pero Tadase-kun es muy lindo!''_

''_Pero Ikuto tiene un punto sexy que Tadase no tiene''_

Maldición. Es verdad.

'' _Esto no es sano. Me estoy volviendo demasiado pervertida. ¿Sexy? Bah, ¿desde cuando me importa a mí eso?''_

- H..Hinamori-san.. Tenemos que bajarnos ya.

Amu despertó y volvió a la realidad. ¿Ya estaban otra vez abajo? Amu asintió y bajo de la cabina, ganándose una mueca enfadada del revisor. Sin duda era ya hora de irse, puesto que toda la gente se dirigía hacia la salida. Amu se sintió repentinamente triste de que tuvieran que marcharse ya a casa. Pensó en llamar a su madre para avisarle de que dentro de nada volvería a estar en casa cuando se percato de una cosa.

- Me he dejado el bolso en la noria

-¿Qué?

- Que me he dejado el bolso en la cabina de la noria. – dijo Amu vergonzosamente – Tu ve a reunirte con los demás. Te alcanzo en nada.

-Pero…

No tuvo tiempo de responder por qué Amu ya corría en dirección contraria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Amu llego corriendo hacia la atracción. El revisor, al verla correr a toda prisa hacia él, no pudo evitar poner una cara de susto. Parecía que la muchacha si iba a tirar hacia él y le iba a hacer una doble llave mortal o algo así. Sin embargo, Amu se paro justo delante de él y empezó a gritar:

- Por favor señor, pare la noria. Me he dejado el bolso dentro

- No hace falta muchacha.- respondió el revisor ante la sorpresa de Amu – tu amigo vino un poco después de que tú y el chico rubito os fuerais y lo cogió.

¿Amigo?

-¿Qué amigo?- preguntó extrañada

- Un chico alto, moreno, vestido de negro.

Aquellos adjetivos correspondían demasiado bien como para ser casualidad. Un único nombre se le cruzo en la mente.

_Ikuto. _

¿Pero qué demonios hacia el allí? Su corazón latía fuerte, ante la idea de poder volver a ver su cara de nuevo. Su sangre se mezclaba con la adrenalina producida por la carrera de antes y producía un nerviosismo por todo su cuerpo.

Necesitaba verlo. Ya.

Sin decir una palabra al revisor, que la miraba con cara extrañada, echó a correr. Cualquiera que no conociera a la chica hubiera pensado que corría sin rumbo, sin embargo sus pies llevaban una dirección concreta. Amu tenía una corazonada de dónde se encontraba el muchacho.

Cuando llegó a las enormes tazas de té, podía sentir el salvaje latido de su corazón amenazando con romperle el pecho. Sentía que el aire que tomaba no era suficiente para sus frenéticos pulmones. Tuvo que esperar a que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

Cuando su pecho pareció haber parado su exaltado ritmo, se permitió el lujo de mirar hacia adelante y buscar a Ikuto. Su vista se fijo en muchas personas, pero ninguna era la que ella buscaba. Pasaron los minutos e Ikuto seguía sin aparecer. ¿Acaso la corazonada que había tenido había sido falsa? Se preguntó, pero dudaba de la respuesta. Su mente le decía que quizás se había precipitado al huir tan rápidamente del lado de Tadase, su parte más salvaje sin embargo se sentía eufórica por la idea de verle otra vez.

El tiempo pasó y Amu siguió esperando que Ikuto apareciera al lado de alguna de aquellas tazas de té, donde hacía tiempo ellos dos habian compartido un momento a solas. Extrañamente exhausta y cansada, Amu decidió irse de allí, cansada de esperar a alguien que no iba a acudir, pero cuando estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta e irse, un olor a champú de chico invadió su mente.

Notaba que alguien situado en su espalda le abrazaba y la atraía hacia sí. Un relámpago, desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, recorrió todo su cuerpo. Unas manos cálidas la retenían, y por un momento su corazón se olvidó de latir.

- Antes de insultarme o comenzar a pegarme, déjame decirte una cosa… - Ikuto se tomo una pausa para hablar – Déjame decirte que eres la persona más descuidada y despistada que he conocido. – Su voz melodiosa contenía un matiz irónico.

Amu se dió la vuelta, totalmente sorprendida. Había esperado que le dijera algo bonito como un '_'te he hechado de menos''_ o '_' que ardua la espera''_ y sin embargo la primera frase que le decía en mes y medio separados había sido básicamente decirle que era la persona más desorientada que había conocido.

''_¿Cómo se supone que me lo tengo que tomar?_

Ante la cara de estupor de Amu, Ikuto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. La chica se ofendió y no dudo en atizarle en el pecho con toda su fuerza.

- ¿Así es como me agradeces que rescatara tu bolso? ¿Pegándome?- dijo Ikuto, con falsa molestia – Si no hubiera sido por mí, ahora este bolso podría haber estado en manos de cualquier ladrón.

- Oh, sálveme el cielo- Amu alzó sus manos en una imitación de estar rezando.-No sé que es peor. Un ladrón o un pervertido.

Ikuto sonrió

- Está claro que desconoces lo bien que podrías pasártelo al lado de un pervertido.- el tono de su voz se había vuelto juguetón

Amu se sonrojó violentamente ante la insinuación del chico. En un instante se le pasaron por la cabeza todas las cosas de la que Ikuto podría ser capaz.

-¿Me devuelves MI bolso, por favor?

- ¿Y que ganó yo a cambió? – declaró burlón

- Que no te destroce con mis puños.

- Veo que tu obsesión por tocarme está llegando a límites insospechados. – Amu encajó duramente el golpe, pero no hizo ningún gesto. Ikuto, disfrutando del momento, continuó hablando.- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? Yo te devuelvo el bolso si tú me das un beso.

La mente de Amu se paró por un momento.

_Si. _

_- _¡No! – rectificó. - ¡Ni hablar! ¡Dame el bolso!

Amu comenzó a forcejear con Ikuto intentando alcanzar el bolso que este sostenía en alto, pero ella era demasiado pequeña y Ikuto no tenía demasiados problemas en reducirla. Con decisión, Amu saltó y estiró la mano, pero tuvo un fallo de coordinación y sus pies no encontraron soporte para aguantarla.

Sus manos buscaron lo primero que encontraron para sujetarse, algo duro y ancho, y su todo su peso cayó encima de él. Amu había cerrado los ojos, esperando que así el golpe doliera menos, pero a pesar de que sentía como se caía, en ningún momento noto que fuera algo duro.

Sino más bien blando.

Y de repente todo lo que sintió fue calor y un olor a champú de chico. Rodeándola. Calor y champú por todas partes inundando sus sentidos. Y de repente, el cuerpo blandito sobre el que estaba apoyada habló:

- Dios mío, eres torpe como nadie. Y tampoco eres precisamente una pluma ¿sabes?

Amu abrió los ojos, sorprendida. La cara de Ikuto y la suya estaban mucho más cerca de lo que nunca habían estado. Sus caras se tocaban mejilla a mejilla, y cerca de los ojos ambarinos de Amu se encontraba la boca desafiante de Ikuto.

- Por si no has entendido el comentario anterior.- El aliento de Ikuto chocaba en su cara y hacia que sus cabellos se movieran.- Pesas.

- ¡P..Perdona! – dijo Amu, con la voz un tono más aguda de lo habitual

'' _¿Por qué te disculpas? ¡Si ha sido él el causante de todo!''_

Cierto. Y era hora de aprovecharse por una vez de la situación. Alargo la mano y en un rápido movimiento cogió el bolso.

- ¡Mío! – declaró triunfante.

Antes de que el chico gato pudiera percatarse de la situación, Amu se había levantado con el bolso en sus manos. Pero antes de que pudiera apartarse muy lejos, Ikuto se levantó del suelo en un movimiento felino y le agarró la cara.

- Y ahora tú eres mía.

Y antes de que Amu tuviera consciencia de la situación o pudiera replicar, sintió labios sobre labios.

- ¡Holy Crown!

Y tan rápido como vino se fue.

- ¡Gato ladrón, como te atreves! – grito Tadase, con un cetro de rey en sus manos

- Solo me estaba cobrando un trato, Hotori. Tú que eres un hombre tan honrado deberías saber que en un acuerdo ambas partes deben cumplir con lo prometido ¿no?

Unos segundos después, Ikuto desapareció entre la multitud sin dejar rastro alguno. Amu todavía permanecía en estado de shock, intentando comprender cómo demonios había pasado todo tan mente estaba rápido. Su colapsada por escenas instantáneas que pasaban sin detenerse por su mente.

_Ikuto, trato, caída, beso y Tadase. _

Y todo ello en menos de un minuto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dios mío, no podéis imaginar cuánto me ha costado escribir el capitulo. **

**Por alguna razón, la parte de la noria me ha costado horas redactarla, y sin embargo, las partes en las que Ikuto interviene parece que fluyen solas por mi mente. Qué cosas tiene la vida. **

**De todas maneras, he puesto todo mi empeño en realizar este capítulo. Sé que en el anterior prometí situaciones embarazosas y pervertidas pero no quería volver a reescribir este capítulo. Os prometo que dentro de poquito podréis leer a Ikuto en su mejor terreno: ¡El de pervertido!. Si es que ya me lo decía mi madre; el que vale, vale. Y el que no pa' la calle xD.**

**Por cierto, gracias a vuestros reviews, Dios no castigó a Yoru, aunque ahora me ha comunicado que por cada comentario que dejéis obligara a Ikuto a quitarse una prenda. ¿ A qué esperas para darle al botoncito?**


	3. El oficio del gato, matar el rato

**¡Hola!**

**Siento mucho la tardanza de este nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que últimamente estoy muy vaga (no hay excusas, la verdad que sea dicha de frente xD). No hay mucho que decir excepto agradeceros a todos los que habéis leído hasta aquí la historia. ****Vosotros hacéis chicos. Here we go!**

**Canción elegida****: Hey there Delilah (Plain White T's)**

''_**It is what you do to me''**_

_**El oficio del gato, matar el rato**_

Amu corría solitariamente por las calles desiertas de la ciudad. El azote de los vientos despeinaba su cabello rosáceo y la lluvia imbatible impedía que la muchacha viera nada más allá del torpe caminar de sus propios pies mojados.

La tempestad no parecía amainar nunca y Amu empezaba a sentir como las piernas se le dormían de frío y de cansancio. La chica arropó la fina chaqueta que llevaba contra su cuerpo tembloroso y comenzó a correr, buscando un refugio.

La tormenta se había desatado de repente, sorprendiendo a todos los habitantes de la zona. La combinación de lluvia más aire había provocado una tempestad que provocaba que las copas de los árboles se zarandearan peligrosamente y amenazaba con partir de cuajo todos los troncos

En cuestión de minutos, Amu se encontraba desorientada, empapada y con todo su cuerpo castañeando por el frío. Notaba el latido de su corazón contra su pecho, bombeando con fuerza sangre hacia sus agarrotados músculos. Las gotas chocaban sin piedad contra su cuerpo y cada vez le costaba más saber hacia dónde estaba avanzando.

Su cuerpo pedía a gritos un sitio seco donde descansar y su vista empezaba a nublarse. Lo único que alcanzaba a oír era el repiqueteo furioso de sus dientes y el aullar del viento estallando en sus tímpanos.

Apoyo la mano sobre una pared cercana, sintiendo el tacto del ladrillo helado contra su mano y poco a poco su cuerpo se fue deslizando hacia el suelo, hasta acabar encogida abrazando su pecho, intentando conservar el poco calor que le quedaba contra su cuerpo.

Poco a poco, su cuerpo tembloroso iba acurrucándose cada vez más hasta acabar en el suelo hecha un ovillo.

''_No puedo más…''_ pensó la chica, en un último instante de lucidez.

Y tras un vano intento de moverse, lo último que vio a antes de desmayarse fue el repiqueteo de las gotas contra el suelo mojado. Y ya no oyó ni sintió nada más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

''_Mmm…que calorcito…''_

Amu se apegó más hacia esa calidez. Su mente, todavía medio inconsciente, no se preguntó ni por un momento de donde procedía ese ardor. Simplemente pasó los brazos por encima de esa cosa mullida y blandita y la abrazó. Era como un peluche, suave y calentito.

Sus manos, ávidas de calor, recorrieron aquella cosa de arriba abajo. La apretó fuertemente contra su pecho y disfrutó del torrente de calor que emanaba de ella. Amu se sentía en el cielo, rodeada de todo ese calor que impedía que ni una de sus células se enfriara.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así, con los ojos cerrados en un estado de duermevela, hipnotizada por el calor de aquella cosa. Poco a poco, su mente se fue despejando y sus embotados pensamientos comenzaron a resurgir.

La primera pregunta que se hizo fue porque esa cosa olía tan bien. Un olor hechizante, potente, nostálgico, que creía haber olido en alguna otra parte.

La segunda pregunta que se hizo fue porque aquella cosa era tan enormemente grande. Sabía que era más alta que ella porque podía tocarla con la punta del pie y estirarlo hacia abajo, y sabia que seguía hacia arriba porqué…bueno, simplemente lo sabía.

La tercera pregunta apareció en su mente con un inquietante matiz: ¿Qué demonios había pasado con la lluvia y el frio? Estaba completamente segura de que ni estaba empapada ni estaba a punto de sufrir una hipotermia. Intentó rememorar paso a paso como había ido caminando a través de las calles, perdiendo el rumbo. Recordaba cómo a cada paso que daba se iba congelando más y más -inconscientemente Amu se aferró más a su ''peluche-horno'' -. Pero lo último que recordaba era la dura pared de ladrillo en dónde se había apoyado nada más caer al suelo. Y después de eso no recordaba nada más. Por mucho que se esforzase en rememorar sólo encontraba un gran vacío negro y oscuro.

Entonces, ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba ahora?

De repente, estar tan agarrada a ese cuerpo tan calentito no le pareció tan buena idea como antes. ¿Y si la habían secuestrado? ¿Y si un chalado la había encontrado y la mantenía atada de pies y manos a esa cosa caliente? ¿Y si no sólo era un chalado, sino que era un asesino que pretendía comerciar con sus órganos vitales?

''_Oh Dios mío.... ¿¡Donde demonios me han metido?!''_

Amu intentó pensar con frialdad. En el peor de los casos, el maniaco todavía no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta, así que contaba con el factor sorpresa. Intento rememorar algunos de los consejos de auto-defensa que había aprendido de aquel cursillo al que su madre la había obligado a asistir.

'' _Primero, cuando este desorientado, le pegaré un puñetazo en la nariz. Y cuando este retorciéndose de dolor, rodillazo en la ingle. Seguro que eso no se lo espera''_

Y cuando Amu estaba a punto de poner en práctica su diseñado plan, el ''peluche-horno'' se movió, estirando sus extremidades y abrazando a Amu.

- ¡¡¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA, PERVERTIDO!!! – gritó, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, a la par que zarandeaba su puño con intención de golpear al agresor.

- ¿ Pervertid…? ¡Auch!

Amu paró repentinamente el vaivén furioso de sus brazos. De repente tenía la sensación de que su sangre se volvía pesada, espesa, circulando lentamente por sus venas, y que su mente tardaba más de lo usual en hilar sus pensamientos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Amu ya intuía quien se encontraba al otro lado. Aquella voz era inconfundible.

-¿Ikuto?

El susodicho se encontraba a una distancia prudencial de ella, masajeándose fuertemente la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe que Amu le había propinado.

- Te parecerá bonito, Amu. Te encuentro, te guarezco, te doy una cama mullida para descansar y el beneficio de disfrutar del calor de mi cuerpo ¿y así me lo agradeces? La próxima vez que vayas a morirte de frio no sentiré compasión alguna, te lo aseguro criatura. –

Su voz era una completa armonía musical. Su tono, duro y rasgado, iba acompañado de un matiz enfadado que no obstante seguía sonando angelical.

- Bueno, creía que eras un traficante de órganos. Una debe saber defenderse ¿sabes?

- ¿Un traficante de órganos? – Por primera vez, una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó en su rostro.-Incluso aceptaría que me llamaras pervertido (me siento orgulloso de ello) pero de momento robar riñones no se ha convertido en uno de mis hobbies. No obstante, si cambio de parecer, tu serás la primera en saberlo, querida.

- Ya bueno- dijo Amu, azorada.- Gracias por recogerme, pero me encuentro perfectamente. Lo mejor será que vuelva a casa.

- Entonces será mejor que te pongas algo de ropa encima. A no ser, claro, que quieras salir a la calle y que alguien te secuestre de verdad.

En ese momento, Amu se percató de su vestimenta (o más bien, falta de ella). Su camiseta, falda, medias y botas habían desaparecido misteriosamente, y en su lugar vestía una camisa blanca que era lo suficientemente grande como para taparle hasta por encima de las rodillas. Sus piernas, no obstante, quedaban desnudas y excepcionalmente pálidas en comparación con la tela blanca de la camisa que portaba.

Un frío estremecimiento la recorrió de arriba abajo.

'' _Lo mato. Juro que lo mato. Va a desear no haberme conocido. ''_

Ikuto, al intuir el enfado de la chica, sonrió de forma sarcástica.

- No me culpes Amu-chan.- dijo el chico, con voz aflictiva.- Toda tu ropa estaba empapada y tenía que hacer algo si no quería que pillaras una pulmonía o algo peor. A efectos prácticos, he hecho lo que he considerado mejor para tu bienestar. Incluso aun así no parabas de tiritar. De hecho, estabas tan helada que he tenido que meterme en tu cama y ofrecerte mi propio calor corporal. – Ikuto se acercó lentamente a la chica, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella.- Y por la forma en la que me abrazabas, parecía que realmente te gustaba tanto como a mí.

Amu tardo varios segundos en reaccionar.

¿Era Ikuto aquella fuente de calor tan reconfortante? Poco a poco, al igual que piezas de un puzle, todo empezó a encajar. El calor que desprendía, el olor hipnotízante, la altura y la forma del supuesto ''muñeco''. Todo encajaba.

La cara de la peli-rosa se iba volviendo, para deleite del chico-gato, cada vez mas sonrosada conforme la chica se iba percatando de con cuanto énfasis se había abrazado a ese cuerpo cálido sin siquiera suponer que se trataba de una persona de carne y hueso.

La ira y el bochorno iban creciendo en ella a partes iguales.

- ¡Devuélveme mi ropa! Me marcho a casa.- grito la chica, enfadada.

Se levantó del suelo y, tratando de que la camisa se estirara lo máximo posible hacia sus pies, empezó a buscar su ropa. En ese momento, Ikuto, rápido como un felino, se levanto también y la agarró de la muñeca, provocando un repentino escalofrío en el cuerpo de la muchacha.

- Espera…- Los ojos de Ikuto, profundos como el océano, la miraron fijamente.- Quédate, por favor.

Amu, dominada por el color de esos ojos malva, sintió como un potente torrente de calor se extendía desde el punto en el que él la tocaba hacia el resto de su cuerpo. El ardor se expandía por su piel y la absorbía.

- Y..Yo – masculló la chica.

- Quédate esta noche conmigo.

Pasional, ardiente y erótico. Ikuto era una mezcla de delirante deseo y turbulenta fogosidad. Amu se sentía acorralada y desbordada por sus emociones. El suave rumor de su parte más racional quedaba enmudecido por los gritos de de su cuerpo en frenesí.

Amu cerró los ojos, en un intento de liberarse del yugo de sus ojos, pero, aun con todo, su mente evocaba con fidedigna precisión la intensidad de aquellos orbes azules.

Resignada, bajo la vista al suelo y suspiro pesadamente.

- De acuerdo. Me quedo contigo.

Ikuto sonrió, satisfecho y soltó la muñeca de Amu. El cuerpo de la chica reacciono abruptamente ante la perdida, rozando los cálidos dedos de Ikuto. Amu, abochornada por aquella reacción, se sonrojó violentamente, pero Ikuto no pareció haberse percatado de ello

- Puedes tomarte una ducha si quieres-El muchacho se volvió hacia un tocador cercano para extenderle unas cuantas prendas más cómodas a Amu. – Así podrás quitarte toda la suciedad de la calle.

Amu aceptó las prendas en silencio y se metió al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se desabrocho la camisa del chico, dejándola caer sobre el suelo de mármol y, tras desvestirse completamente, entró en la ducha y abrió la válvula del agua caliente.

Mientras el chorro de agua caía sobre su cabeza, Amu observó fijamente el champú, embriagada por un olor demasiado familiar. Champú de chico. Champú de Ikuto.

'' _Acabo de meterme en la boca del lobo…''_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ikuto miró por quinta vez la puerta del baño. Un deje de impaciencia empezaba a corroerle por dentro.

'' _Ya lleva media hora en la ducha. Quizás debería echar un pequeño vistazo y asegurarme de que no se ha roto la crisma. ''_

No. Había conseguido que Amu pasara la noche con él. Lo mejor sería no tentar más a la suerte.

Aún así, no podía evitar que un sentimiento de euforia recorriera todo su cuerpo que se encontraba más excitado de lo que a él le hubiera gustado. Ikuto intentó convencerse de que ese extraño nerviosismo que le recorría había sido sólo por la cantidad de emociones que había sufrido ese día.

Había descubierto el olor de Amu en una calle que quedaba demasiado lejos de su casa y le había entrado curiosidad por descubrir que podría estar haciendo la muchacha, con esa lluvia y tan lejos de casa. Cuando por fin la había encontrado, tiritando en el suelo y al borde de la hipotermia, rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta y envolvió su frágil cuerpo con ella. No tardó ni dos minutos en llevarla hacia el lugar más cercano que conocía: su casa.

Tras posarla en el suelo y observar como sus extremidades adquirían un malsano color azulado, decidió empezar quitándole las botas y las medias. Después le quitó con dificultad la chaqueta, tirándola al suelo. Al ver que la muchacha seguía empapada, surgió un debate moral interno. Lo más lógico era quitarle toda la ropa empapada, por mucho que ella rechistara más tarde.

Ikuto nunca olvidaría aquel momento. Su cuerpo reaccionó violentamente cuando deslizó la falda por sus piernas, mostrando unas simples braguitas rosas. Intentando tranquilizarse, continúo con la labor. Procurando no tocar ni un centímetro de aquella piel blanca y virgen, deslizó la camiseta hacia arriba, mostrando poco a poco un vientre plano y sin muchas curvas. Finalmente, con el pulso a mil por hora, la camiseta mojada se deslizo por sus brazos hasta caer de nuevo en el piso, acompañando a las demás prendas.

Y con la luz apagada, la ropa húmeda y el cuerpo caliente, Ikuto se permitió ver durante un instante, el cuerpo semidesnudo de Amu.

Empezó observando sus piernas, finas pero contorneadas. Ascendió desde los gemelos a los muslos, poniendo especial interés en la curva redondeada de sus nalgas. El hueso de la cadera despuntaba con finura hacia afuera, dejando ver un vientre plano, delineado por un ombligo que se hundía hacia dentro. Siguió observando la curva de su talle hasta que avisó dos pequeñas prominencias cubiertas por un sujetador rosa de encaje.

Ikuto se sorprendió al reconocer aquel sujetador. Su mente evocó el día en el que había entrado a la habitación de Amu, decidido a extorsionarla, y se había encontrado aquel paraíso de sujetadores. Recordaba el taco sedoso de ese sujetador rosa en su palma, y se preguntó con curiosidad cómo sería el tacto de ese sujetador en el pecho de la chica.

Aquel pensamiento tentador obligó a Ikuto a apartar la vista del incentivo para no acabar haciendo ninguna locura.

Se levantó y fue hacia su armario en pos de encontrar algo para tapar a la chica, antes de que su instinto le jugara una mala pasada y acabara haciendo algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

Con cuidado de que por su mente no pasara ningún pensamiento de dudosa reputación, Ikuto abrochó cada uno de los botones de la camisa que cubría a Amu. Una parte de su mente se encontraba desilusionada por no poder acariciar ese cuerpo blanco y tentador. Ikuto luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para controlar su instinto, algo que nunca había hecho por nada ni nadie.

Pero, tras observar como la chica no dejaba de tiritar, ni como el color insalubre de su piel volvía a su tono normal, Ikuto decidió mandar al cuerno su raciocinio y dar rienda suelta a sus instintos. Se quito la camiseta mojada y se tumbo junto a ella, abrazándola.

Paulatinamente, la chica había dejado de temblar y su cuerpo iba recuperando poco a poco un color más o menos saludable. Ikuto se encontraba embriagado por el aroma de la chica, un olor a jazmín recién cortado y a campo fresco. Podía notar el constante vaivén de sus pulmones, expirando y aspirando aire, y como su aliento chocaba en su pecho desnudo, poniéndole la carne de gallina.

Pero cuando Amu, en un estado de duermevela, se abrazó a su cuerpo, se sintió tocando las puertas del cielo. Un torrente de calor fluyó desde su estomago y reptó como una lengua de fuego hasta su garganta, dejándola ardiente y sin saliva. Su mente mandaba millares de espasmos nerviosos a su columna, que recorrían de punta a punta su cuerpo.

Disfrutó de aquel placer como nunca había disfrutado de otra cosa. De pronto el hecho de respirar le pareció secundario. Su cuerpo quería frotarse con el de ella, besarla, lamerla, devorarla. Cada poro de su piel necesitaba el contacto con aquella piel virgen. Como si sintiera el azote de un terremoto y un huracán unidos, el impulso desbordó su cerebro, que mando sendos torrentes de endorfina a su cuerpo, haciendo que Ikuto sufriera la peor y a la vez la mejor sensación de placer que en su vida había sentido.

¿Sería esa chica capaz de provocarle un orgasmo solo por el hecho de abrazarle?

Su cuerpo, en un instante de clímax insoportable, rompió su quietud y abrazó a la chica, tan fuerte como pudo.

_Lo demás, como suele decirse, es historia._

Miró por sexta vez la puerta del baño, que continuaba en la misma posición – cerrada- que las últimas cinco veces anteriores.

Harto de esperar, Ikuto se levantó y se dirigió con intención de averiguar qué estaba pasando dentro de esa habitación, cuando de repente, oyó como la cañería del grifo era cerrada por la ocupante que se encontraba dentro. Poco después oyó el rasgado sonido característico de una prenda al colocarse sobre el cuerpo, y tras eso unas pisadas. Y la puerta por fin se abrió.

Amu se sorprendió de ver a Ikuto parado en frente de la puerta. Azorada, se revolvió nerviosamente el cabello, que caía húmedo y pesado por su cuello, cómo excusa para no tener que mirarle.

El silencio instaurado entre los dos comenzaba a hacerse demasiado tenso. Ikuto, sintiéndose estúpido por quedarse ahí plantado sin hacer ni decir nada, viendo como la chica miraba a todos los rincones de su casa menos a él, decidió romper el silencio.

- Ehm…- comenzó Ikuto, pusilánime. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que decirle a la muchacha. Necesitaba algo para romper la tensión de ese repentino escenario. Aunque fuese una soberana estupidez.- Esto… te apetecería, ya sabes, ver una…una peli. Conmigo. – improvisó.

''_Brillante ingenio, Einstein…''_

La joven pareció animarse al oír el plan, y asintió efusivamente. Una débil sonrisa – la primera en toda la tarde- apareció fugazmente en su rostro.

Ikuto se recompuso y se puso otra vez su máscara de seguridad. Cogió la mano de Amu y ambos se dirigieron hacía una de las habitaciones.

Amu le siguió torpemente mientras se fijaba a su alrededor, sorprendida por el tamaño del apartamento del chico. _''Es un piso bastante grande para una sola persona, y por la calidad de los muebles y del suelo, tampoco debe ser precisamente barato''_

- Oye Ikuto

- ¿Hmm?

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Pues, claro. – respondió el chico, curioso. – Dispara.

- ¿Vives aquí tu solo?

- ¿Qué estas insinuando? – dijo Ikuto con una lasciva sonrisa.

- ¡Idiota!- contestó Amu, avergonzada.- Me refiero a cómo eres capaz de pagar un piso así si sólo eres un estudiante.

- Es cosa de mi padre adoptivo– contestó simplemente, alzando los hombros.- Supongo que la única manera que conoce de mostrar cariño hacía su hijo es comprándole todos sus caprichos. De hecho, tengo una cuenta bancaria en Suiza que asciende posiblemente a millones de yenes.

- Pero eso es terrible. El dinero nunca puede ser un sustitutivo del amor…-

La mirada de Amu estaba llena de pena y compasión. Ikuto simplemente permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos.

- Cuando estas acostumbrado a estar sólo en la vida no necesitas amor, ni cariño, ni compañía. Una vez que eres consciente de que nadie va a cuidar de ti y de que tú solito tienes que sacarte de tus propios apuros, la soledad que te rodea se hace más llevadera. Al contrario de lo que puedan pensar otros, no me siento abandonado ni falto de amor. Sé que mi padre y yo jamás tendremos una relación personal, pero no me importa. Soy más feliz así. Sin presiones ni ataduras. Cómo un gato callejero.

- Pero, no tienes a nadie- contestó Amu en un susurro, mirando al suelo.- Estas sólo.

Una sensación de angustia se instaló en el pecho de la chica. Ikuto observaba, sin variar ni un ápice la expresión repentinamente seria de su rostro, cómo los hombros de la muchacha empezaban a convulsionarse y cómo la chica hacía esfuerzos por no llorar, ladeando la cabeza hacía un lado, avergonzada.

Ikuto cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire se colara hasta la parte más profunda de sus pulmones. Cuando volvió a abrirlos su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana, mirando al cielo oscuro. La luz de las estrellas se reflejó en sus pupilas azul marinas.

-Nunca estoy completamente solo, Amu.- dijo en un tono calmado y sosegado - Siempre estoy conmigo mismo.

Amu repentinamente dejó de llorar y observó a Ikuto. Su figura quedaba iluminada por el destello de la luna, quedando su mirada atrapada en la profundidad de la noche. Amu lo contempló en silencio, impresionada por sus palabras. Aquel Ikuto que estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella, alumbrado por la luz de la noche, no se parecía nada al Ikuto que ella creía conocer.

Amu empezó a comprenderlo todo.

'' _Egoísta, caprichoso y despreocupado, es sólo la máscara que se pone para enfrentarse al mundo. Ikuto es mucho más profundo de lo que nadie se imagina, pero simplemente es más fácil para él fingir que nada le importa y molestar a los demás. Pero, ¿cuántas personas han __sabido ver a Ikuto detrás ese disfraz? ¿Cuántas personas han aprendido a quererlo y a aceptarlo tal y cómo realmente es?''_

Amu levanto la cabeza y le miro a los ojos y vio por primera vez a la persona que se escondía detrás de aquel envoltorio que se hacía llamar Ikuto. Una persona llena de emociones y sentimientos. Fuerte y luchadora. Ikuto.

El chico gato no apartó la mirada, dándose cuenta del significado de aquella mirada que la muchacha le daba. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su cara.

-Hay algo en lo que sí te equivocas.

- ¿En qué?

- En que, técnicamente, no soy estudiante.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si te he visto millones de veces con uniforme!

- Termine la universidad el año pasado

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes?

- Cinco años más que tú. Dentro de unos meses cumpliré los diecinueve.

- ¿¿Diecinueve??- exclamó sorprendida

- Exacto. ¿No crees que me conservo bien, Amu-chan?.- dijo Ikuto, lanzándole una mirada tentadora

- Si. ¡No! – Rectificó – Bueno, no pareces tener diecinueve.- lo observó de nuevo. Su mirada traviesa y su sonrisa divertida_.'' Parece un crio relamiéndose ante un dulce''_ – Definitivamente, luces más joven.

Ante el comentario, Ikuto se acercó más a la pelirosa, abrazándola y apoyándole la mejilla en la cabeza.

- Tranquila – le susurró al oído – Soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber qué es lo que me gusta.

Intenso, brutal y estrepitoso. Su voz se colaba en su interior como un rayo y la iluminaba con su candente fulgor. A Amu le encantaba la sensación de placer que provocaba Ikuto en su todo su ser.

- Ikuto, idiota…

Aunque nunca nunca (ni bajo tortura) lo reconociera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Vale, ha sido un capítulo largo y raro, puedo aceptarlo xD. **

**Ciertamente me ha tomado muchas horas escribirlo y he de decir que ha habido más de un momento en donde los personajes se me descontrolaban y se me caían de las manos. **

**Pero, por otro lado, también ha sido el capítulo que más me ha gustado hasta la fecha. **

**Los sentimientos de Ikuto, sus sentimientos hacia Amu, sus dudas, todo ello, intento plasmarlo lo más claramente posible para que el personaje sea lo menos plano posible (no se por qué, escribir sobre Ikuto se me hace tremendamente más fácil que escribir desde el punto de vista de Amu).**

**Cómo curiosidad, este capítulo debería haberse alargado mucho más. Tenía preparado un montón de ideas que quería plasmar en este episodio, pero entonces esto se habría hecho eterno y os hubieras acabado cansando, (no os preocupéis que todas las ideas me las guardare para capítulos posteriores xD).**

**Antes de despedirme y pediros reviews (de un modo total y absolutamente desinteresado) he de admitir que parte de los diálogos de este capítulo no han sido completamente de mi invención. Más concretamente, la frase que dice Ikuto sobre la soledad (''Nunca estoy completamente sólo…'') se la debo a la página de wikiquote, que tantas veces me ha sacado de un apuro. Además de esto, también he de admitir que hay una segunda frase que la he sacado de otro lugar. Específicamente la frase es la última que dice Ikuto (''Soy lo suficientemente mayor…'') que originalmente pertenece a Irati y a su magnífica obra Marauders Crack! Si tenéis tiempo os recomiendo que busquéis este fanfic y lo leáis, porque desde luego, es una de las mayores joyas que ha parido el fandom de Harry Potter (he de decir que leer esta obra me inspira de sobremanera)**

**  
Y por último, muchas gracias a ti, que has perdido tiempo leyendo un pedazo de mi alma y mi conciencia. A todos los que comentaron en el capítulo pasado y en el anterior, a todos ellos voy a ponerles un monumento, por que son la fuerza que necesito cada día para empezar a escribir con ánimo y ganas. **

**A todas las personas que pasaron y comentaron o simplemente permanecieron escondidas en el anonimato, de veras, muchas gracias. **

**¡Nos vemos en el capítulo cuatro!**

**P.D: Vale, Dios ya dejó libre a Yoru, pero tiene a Ikuto semidesnudo atado de pies y manos a la cama. Si quieres que se libere de sus ataduras y que te haga un sexy striptease con la poca ropa que le queda, tendrás que mandar un review. Ikuto está deseando clavar su lujuriosa mirada en ti y hacer que te mueras de placer, ¿a qué esperas para darle al botoncito? Ò.ó**

**P.D 2: Dios mío, cada día que pasa me vuelvo más pervertida. Niños, no sigáis mi ejemplo XDD.**


	4. Con los curas y los gatos parte 1

**¡Hola!**

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza. Aquí tenéis otro capítulo más de La curiosidad mató al gato. Antes de nada, quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior. Al final del chapter voy a poner unas notas que me gustaría comentar, así que estaría muy agradecida si os tomarais un momentito para leerlas ^^**

**¡Ah! Antes de nada, me gustaría aclarar las edades de los personajes para que podáis entender mejor el fic**

**Amu: 14**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.**

**Aviso:**** Casi casi casi lemmon. Si sois sensibles no os recomiendo la lectura de este capítulo XD**

**Canción elegida: **** Super massive Black Hole (Muse)**

''_**Oh baby don't you know I suffer? Oh baby can't you hear me moan? **__**Oooh...You set my soul alight´´**_

_**Con los curas y los gatos, pocos tratos **_

_**(Parte 1)**_

Las clases de matemáticas se volvían tediosas y aburridas en la escuela Seiyo Elementary.

Otro bostezo involuntario salió de la boca de la muchacha. Con este ya iban trece. La chica intentó concentrarse en la lección que el profesor contaba pero sus ojos se iban cerrando inconscientemente.

''…Y entonces aplicamos la ley de Pitágoras para hallar la hipotenusa del triángulo…''- habló el profesor desde la pizarra. Los demás alumnos atendían con desinterés. Algunos hacían aviones de papel con los apuntes y otros se dedicaban a cuchichear por lo bajo con su compañero de pupitre, intentando que el profesor no les oyera.

Aquel era el último día de escuela. En cuanto acabara la clase – dentro de exactamente siete minutos – empezarían las vacaciones de verano. Un mes y medio para descansar del estrés de los exámenes y olvidarse de tener que levantarse a horas desproporcionadamente tempranas.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Seis minutos y medio y contando.

Hinamori Amu simplemente se dedicaba a observar a través de la ventana el patio del colegio, esperando a que, de alguna manera, el tiempo pasara más deprisa. Mecánicamente iba tomando alguna nota de lo que decía el profesor, pero realmente su cabeza estaba ocupada por otros pensamientos. Y no precisamente relacionados con las matemáticas.

Su mente estaba invadida por un sentimiento de inquietud, una congoja que atenazaba su alma y que rompía la paz que había en ella. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. ¿La razón?

Definitivamente, por SU culpa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella tarde en especial había sido realmente calurosa, una indicadora de que el verano estaba próximo a acercarse. Envuelta en una toalla, abrió la ventana para dejar que el frescor del aire nocturno se colara por la habitación. Con parsimonia, empezó a desenredar su rosado cabello. Aquel clima borrascoso la atontaba de sobremanera. ¿Por qué demonios el aire tenía que ser tan caliente?

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Amu se levantó mecánicamente y la toalla cayó al suelo con un sonoro _chof _del que Amu ni se percató. Abrió su armario y buscó dentro de los cajones sus prendas interiores. Se colocó la parte de abajo y mientras buscaba por el armario un sujetador se percató de algo:

- ¿Dónde demonios estará aquel brassier negro que tanto me gustaba? Hace meses que no lo veo por el armario. – dijo en voz alta.

Y de repente, sonó una voz detrás de ella:

- ¿Te refieres a **este **sujetador?

No se giró para ver quien le había respondido.

Ya lo sabía.

Aquel tono de voz, rasgado y sensible combinado con aquel olor tan característico suyo. Podía formar perfectamente una imagen mental de sus ojos malvas y de su cabello azulado cayendo entre mechones rebeldes por su cara.

Amu sintió en las palmas de los pies cómo el suelo vibraba ante los pasos de un hombre con andar felino. Ikuto se acercó lentamente y la abrazo desde atrás, apoyando el pecho en su espalda desnuda.

En ese momento, el corazón de Amu dejo de latir. Sus manos se volvieron dos lastres inútiles colgando de sus brazos y su voz parecía haberse quedado atascada en algún lado de su garganta.

Sentía el calor del pecho del chico, recorriendo toda su espalda y subiendo hasta su cuello y su cabeza, embotando sus sentidos. Una fragancia a sándalo la embriagó. Aquel olor suyo parecía un maldito afrodisiaco para todas que todas sus alteradas hormonas se despertasen.

- No es bueno que las jovencitas vayan por ahí sin sujetador. La gente podría pensar que eres una pervertida. – le susurró por lo bajini al oído, provocando que su corazón latiese a una velocidad terriblemente rápida.

Ikuto, todavía apoyado en la espalda desnuda de Amu y apretando levemente sus caderas contra las de la chica, cogió el brazo inmóvil de la muchacha y lo levantó, posicionándolo verticalmente.

El felino se apoderó de la tira del sujetador y la paso a través de la extremidad hasta colocarla en el hombro de Amu. Repitió el movimiento con el brazo izquierdo, dejando que sus dedos rozaran sutilmente la piel de la muchacha.

Amu se sentía como un títere. Su mente definitivamente había apagado motores y había dejado que su inconsciencia tomara el relevo de su cuerpo. No podía protestar, no podía moverse, no podía apartarse a un lado ni podía taparse el pecho con los brazos.

Pero sobretodo, no podía dejar de sentir corrientes de electricidad cada vez que él la tocaba. Ikuto le acariciaba distraídamente la espalda con los dedos mientras cerraba el broche del sujetador .Era lento, torturadora y sensualmente lento. Notaba como las caderas del felino se apretaban de un modo sugerente a cada movimiento, rozando contra su pelvis en un movimiento extraño de fricción entre ambos cuerpos.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo llegar al paraíso? – musitó, con la boca pegada a su oído.

Sus labios, aquellos manipuladores y carnosos labios, susurraban gozosas palabras en el oído de la muchacha. Sus manos estaban posicionadas en la base de su cadera, agarrándola y acercándola hacia su propia pelvis.

Amu podía notar como empezaba a notar como algo dentro de los pantalones oscuros del chico empezaba a endurecerse y a crecer…

''_Esto no está bien''_- pensó la muchacha –'_' No soy una de esas mujeres necesitadas de contacto con el género masculino que buscan el revolcón de una noche con el tío de turno. Yo no soy así. ''_

La chica intentó zafarse discretamente del agarre del felino. No obstante, el peli azul se tomó su rechazo cómo un reto a continuar.

Era evidente quién de los dos tenía más fuerza. Con una mano agarro los brazos de Amu y los aprisiono, impidiéndoles el movimiento. Con la otra mano sujeto la base de la nuca de la muchacha y la besó con toda la fiereza con la que un hombre podría besar a una mujer.

Ambos chocaron contra la puerta del armario, unidos todavía por un frenético beso. Ikuto había levantado los brazos de Amu y los había apoyado en la pared. La chica ahora adoptaba una posición de invulnerabilidad total, dejando que el cuerpo del joven muchacho la aprisionara contra el armario. Amu forcejeaba, intentando liberarse del agarre de Ikuto, pero cuanto más fuerza hacia, más chocaba su lengua contra la suya y más presión ejercía su mano contra sus brazos...

Ninguno de los dos parecía darse por vencido. Encerrados en un bucle, cuanto más intentaba la chica escaparse, más pasionales y frenéticos eran los movimientos de Ikuto. Al final, ninguno de los dos supo donde empezaba el ataque de uno y donde acababa la respuesta del otro. Los movimientos de Amu para huir empezaron a convertirse en respuestas a las caricias obsesivas de Ikuto, sus bocas chocaban y peleaban en una danza mortal, restregándose la una contra la otra.

La mano de Ikuto abandonó los brazos de Amu para, a continuación, cogerla de las caderas y alzarla hasta su regazo. La chica, instintivamente rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Ikuto, notando con más intensidad cómo su erección chocaba contra sus muslos desnudos. Ikuto, al sentir en su entrepierna la entrada caliente de la muchacha, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido en la boca de Amu.

Ikuto, ciego de placer, caminó hasta la cama de Amu, tropezándose con un peluche que había por el suelo y haciendo que los dos cayeran sobre el colchón.

Ninguno de los adolescentes se percató de ese hecho.

Sus bocas, sus manos y sus caderas, llevaban un movimiento arrítmico, chocando unas con otras, sin llegar a encajar bien del todo. Sus lenguas, hinchadas y húmedas, danzaban de boca a boca, enroscándose entre ellas y disfrutando del tacto rugoso que poseían. Los dedos de Ikuto estaban enroscados en la nuca de la chica, moviendo su cabeza para profundizar en beso. La otra mano vagaba por la espalda desnuda de la peli rosa, restregándose bruscamente de arriba abajo.

Debido a su incómoda posición (él encima de ella), Ikuto apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre el colchón y levantó el tronco superior de su cuerpo, rompiendo el fogoso beso que ambos compartían. La chica, sorprendida y enfadada, agarró a Ikuto por la nuca y arqueó la espalda hacia él, aplastando sus pechos y sus caderas contra su cuerpo.

Sus pelvis entonces, comenzaron un extraño movimiento de fricción la una contra la otra. De una forma casi indecorosa, las manos de Amu acariciaban el terso estomago del chico, levantándole la camiseta. Sus dedos, extrañamente expertos teniendo en cuenta la situación, se fueron colando poco a poco por debajo de los pantalones del felino, empezando a notar el comienzo del vello púbico. La excitación de Ikuto empezó a crecer más y más por momentos, ahogando en la boca del chico un rudo gemido.

- Si… sigues por ese camino... – le advirtió Ikuto, loco de placer, con la boca pegada al hueco de su garganta - … Acabarás encontrándote con mi '_'pequeño gran secreto'' _en todo su esplendor, cielo. –

- Si por pequeño secreto te refieres a tu manía de entrar en habitaciones ajenas con ropa interior que no es tuya, debo decirte que llegas un poquito tarde. – respondió Amu mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ikuto le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona a Amu y acto seguido pasó su escurridiza lengua por toda la garganta de la chica, recorriendo de un lengüetazo desde la base hasta la mandíbula. Amu se estremeció y soltó un incontrolable gemido.

- No, no me refería precisamente a ese tipo de secreto.

Ikuto entonces levantó sin piedad el sujetador de Amu hasta dejar su pecho al descubierto. Su cabeza instintivamente se desplazo hasta esos pequeños montículos y los saboreó con la boca mientras su mano se deslizaba por debajo de las bragas de la muchacha.

La chica arqueó la espalda en una oleada de placer. Ikuto siguió jugueteando con su lengua pasándola entre los pechos de Amu. Con la mano restante, acariciaba el otro seno, apretándolo y abarcándolo con la palma de la mano totalmente abierta. En algunos momentos giraba la cabeza para cambiar la intensidad con la que chupaba los pezones sonrojados de la chica. A veces abría la boca y succionaba suavemente toda la aureola. Otras, su lengua rugosa trazaba círculos entre el pezón erecto de la muchacha.

Amu se revolvía debajo del cuerpo del felino, agarrando todo lo que tenía a mano. Cada vez que Ikuto aumentaba la intensidad de sus besos, ella soltaba un gemido y arqueaba la cadera hacia arriba, haciendo que la mano que el chico tenia puesta en su entrada, se moviera y rozara sus genitales, aumentando el placer.

Ikuto volvió a besar a la muchacha mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia los pliegues de su interior. Sus largos dedos recorrían de arriba abajo la zona privada de la chica, mojándose de su humedad. Con dos dedos apartó los pliegues de sus labios mayores mientras que un tercer dedo se posicionaba en la cavidad de la muchacha.

Cuando Ikuto introdujo aquel húmedo dedo anular dentro de ella, Amu espiró un prolongado gemido que murió en la boca de Ikuto. Después de ese, otros muchos más vinieron.

- Ahh…Ikut...Ahh – gemía Amu con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás.

-¿Te duele?

'' _¿Doler? No, pero podría morir de placer ´´ -_pensó la muchacha

- No. Ahí, sigue. Por favor, no pares.

Ikuto aumento la pasión de sus besos, besándola con más fiereza que nunca, hasta el punto de llegar a hacerle daño. Sus manos apretaron sus muslos y sus pechos, imbuyendo fervor a su cuerpo. Su mano derecha acariciaba frenéticamente la entrada de la chica, introduciendo los dedos hasta lo más hondo de su cavidad.

Amu soltó otro gemido más y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras todo su cuerpo parecía estallar repetidamente de placer. Sus gritos se volvieron más escandalosos y su cuerpo se empezó a tensar.

Ikuto aprovecho para atrapar con su boca el pecho de la muchacha y devorarlo con ferocidad. En el momento del orgasmo, Amu agarró la cabeza de Ikuto y la presiono contra sus pechos, mientras que todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente.

Y justo cuando su vista se nubló y su cuerpo alcanzó el máximo estadio del placer, se despertó. En su cama. Con su pijama, y sin rastro de Ikuto por los alrededores.

Al abrir los ojos, le costó enfocar la vista y dirigirla hacia algún punto de su techo. Respiraba violentamente y notaba calor en el estomago. Toda su piel estaba empapada de sudor y su pelo estaba pegado a su cara.

Se levantó de la cama, todavía sin poder creérselo. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? ¿Un puñetero y maldito sueño? No, no, no. Imposible. Aquello había sido demasiado real. Pero era evidente que Ikuto no estaba y que ella estaba vestida con su pijama de ovejitas, como siempre.

'' _¿He soñado con Ikuto? No, espera… ¿He tenido sueños eróticos con Ikuto?´´ _

Por lo mojadas que estaban sus bragas, Amu confirmo la respuesta. La chica se levantó y fue al lavabo a lavarse la cara y a quitarse el sudor del cuerpo.

''_Acabo de tener el primer sueño erótico de mi vida, y ha sido con el pervertido de Ikuto. Oh dios mío, soy lo peor, ¡soy como él!´ _

Pero internamente, Amu se había sentido muy decepcionada cuando al despertar se había dado cuenta de que todo había sido un producto de su imaginación. Su cuerpo parecía recordar todavía como la lengua ávida de Ikuto recorría su piel. Al rememorarlo, los músculos de la chica se volvieron a tensar, confirmando lo evidente: Amu deseaba a Ikuto

''_No, no, no. No puedo desear a Ikuto, cielo santo, ¡tiene cinco años más que yo! No soy una pervertida. ´´_

'' _Pero has soñado con él, y los sueños son la representación de los deseos inconscientes de la mente, por tanto, en el fondo sí que te quieres acostar con él´´ -_pensó su parte más irracional y pervertida.

''_¡No!''_

''_Sep''_

'' _Vale, puede que sí. Pero no es culpa mía soñar así con él ¿sabes? Yo no controlo lo que sueño. ''_

'' _No des escusas. Reconoce que gusta, que tienes un fetiche oculto con sus ojos y que te encantan sus perversiones''_

'' _¿Qué? ¡No me gustan sus perversiones!''_

'' _Acepta la evidencia o acabaras volviéndote una loca desquiciada''_

'' _Estoy discutiendo conmigo misma, creo que ya estoy loca''_

''_Si, loca por él''_

- ¡Agh! ¡Calla ya! –gritó, aunque fuera a su reflejo en el espejo.

Amu se sentó en el suelo y se agarró las piernas entre sus brazos. Sentía un cumulo de sensaciones extrañas de identificar: vergüenza, desilusión, tristeza y sobre todo; deseo.

Una parte de su mente todavía recordaba las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que Ikuto la besaba.

Hasta la llegada del amanecer, Amu siguió rememorando su sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-… Y por último, calculamos el coseno del ángulo para hallar el lado del triángulo.- Terminó diciendo el profesor.

Medio minuto y contando para que la última clase acabara. Amu empezó a recoger su cuaderno y todos los papeles de encima de su escritorio y los metió en la cartera. Cuando la campana sonó, los alumnos contentos de que su última clase antes del verano hubiera terminado, salieron pitando del aula.

Amu salió también del aula, más perdida en sus pensamientos que de costumbre. Por su mente no dejaban de aparecer una y otra vez escenas vividas con el felino. Por mucho que tratara de quitárselo de la cabeza este volvía y volvía a sus pensamientos con más fuerza que la anterior. Aquello definitivamente no podía ser sano. Iba a acabar obsesionada con el chico.

Y cómo arte del cielo, Amu escuchó un fragmento de la conversación que tenían unas alumnas de primero que pasaban por su lado:

- …Y era increíblemente guapo, tía. Era el chico más sexy que he visto en la vida, con aquellos ojos azules y ese pelo sedoso, ¡no parecía japonés!-

- ¿Ah sí? ¿No será un modelo verdad? Me muero de ganas de verlo-

- Ven, está en la entrada del colegio, vamos a avisar a Asumi…-

Amu abrió los ojos con incredulidad. ¿Era Ikuto del cual aquellas niñas estaban hablando? Parecía imposible que se encontrara allí, en el colegio, a escasos metros de donde ella se encontraba. Imágenes de su sueño se colaban en su mente: La lengua de Ikuto contra la suya, sus manos tocando su cuerpo, su boca lamiendo su cuerpo…

'' _¡No, no, no, otra vez este tipo de pensamientos con él no!''_

Pero era demasiado tarde. Una corriente de calor subió por el cuerpo de Amu, secó su boca y encendió el latido de su corazón. Imaginó la sonrisa lasciva de Ikuto enmarcándole la cara y sus bribones ojos mirándola, desnudándola mentalmente…

''_Basta. ´´_

No obstante, un sentimiento de inquietud se había apoderado de ella. Solo de imaginar que podía ver el rostro de Ikuto, real y autentico, no solo un recuerdo que su mente elaboraba (por muy precisa que su mente fuera en recordar cada uno de los detalles de su anatomía), la llenaba de alegría.

Corrió, corrió hasta que sus músculos ardieron y sus venas bombeaban ácido de batería, y luego…siguió corriendo. Sólo hasta que no apareció su silueta delineada por la luz solar, no creyó que se tratase de él.

Su cuerpo, esbelto y alto, estaba apoyado contra la pared exterior de la entrada, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos en una pose de indiferencia. Su ropa daba la sensación de que era una persona importante, un famoso o algo por el estilo. Unos pantalones vaqueros no demasiado ajustados, una camiseta negra que se ceñía a su flexible complexión y unas gafas de sol que le daban el aspecto de una superestrella del rock.

Amu no lo hubiera identificado si no fuera por aquel cabello azulado cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara, rebelde, y despuntando hacia fuera en algunos tramos. Detrás de las gafas también podía adivinar unos ojos azules tan intensos como el cielo que ningún cristal tintado podría nunca tapar.

Allí, tan lejos, Ikuto parecía otra persona. Con aquella expresión impasible que le daba un aura de misterio y erotismo. ¿Sería ella la única que veía a Ikuto de aquella manera?

Amu entonces se percató de que se habían formado varios corros de muchachas alrededor de la puerta del colegio. Todas estaban cuchicheando, mirando a Ikuto y riéndose entre ellas.

No, desde luego Ikuto era un fenómeno para las feromonas de cualquier muchacha, incluyéndose a sí misma.

La pelirosa quería acercarse a él, saludarle y preguntarle a quien estaba esperando en la entrada del instituto, pero una fuerza mayor le impedía moverse del lugar en el que estaba plantada. A pesar de que Ikuto todavía no se había percatado de su presencia, el cuerpo de Amu simplemente no parecía contestar a sus pensamientos.

En ese momento, una de las chicas que estaba en un corro, una despampanante belleza rubia, segura y confiada de sí misma, se acercó hacia Ikuto acompañado de sus dos amigas, que caminaban un paso por detrás de ella. La chica se posó delante de él y le mandó una coqueta postura mientras le saludaba.

Amu no podía adivinar que es lo que aquella muchacha le estaba diciendo a Ikuto porque no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharles. Solo podía ver la sonrisa de Ikuto respondiendo a la llamada de la chica y como aquella belleza rubia intentaba descaradamente coquetear con él.

Un solo pensamiento pasó por su cabeza antes de que su cuerpo empezara a andar hacia Ikuto:

'' _Mírame''_

Desde cortos pasos, sus piernas empezaron a correr hacía Ikuto. Lo veía cada vez más cerca y no podía evitar que tenues lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos ámbar. A pocos pasos de alcanzarle, Ikuto se giró y la miro.

Y en ese instante, el mundo pareció girar al sentido contrario.

Su mente no había podido plasmar con suficiente exactitud el tono exacto de su piel, ni la curvatura de sus labios, el arco de la nariz o la profundidad de sus hoyuelos cuando sonreía. Su mente ni se acercaba a esos pequeños detalles.

Sólo la miro durante un instante, con la sonrisa congelada en la cara. Ikuto no tenia rasgos perfectos, ni las proporciones áureas entre ceja y ceja, pero definitivamente había algo ahí, en la forma de mirar, de hablar y de caminar, que resultaba exquisitamente tentador.

Amu estaba parada, paralizada, a escasos pasos de él. La chica rubia con la que hablaba la miró, como quien mira una escultura calificándola de hermosa o espantosa. Ikuto interrumpió la conversación que llevaba con la belleza rubia para acercarse a ella.

Paso por paso Ikuto se iba acercando. Amu podía empezar a sentir como sus manos temblaban trémulas de la excitación. Un olor a sándalo la invadió, y a su mente llegaron mil escenas de su sueño erótico con Ikuto.

_(Ikuto abrochándole el sujetador)_

- Hola Amu

_(Ikuto besándola con pasión)_

-H...Hola

_(Ikuto acariciando su espalda)_

- Venía a buscarte

_(Ikuto presionando sus brazos)_

-¿P...Para qué?

_(Ikuto subiéndole la camiseta y quitándole el sujetador)_

- Utau me regalo dos pases para el festival de verano de esta noche. ¿Te apetece?

_(Ikuto lamiéndole un pecho)_

- Eh...Y…Yo...

_(Ikuto deslizando sus dedos dentro de su cavidad)_

- ¿Huh? Estas roja, Amu. ¿Te encuentras bien?

_(Ikuto utilizando su lengua por todo su cuerpo)_

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué decías?

- Tengo pases para el festival de verano ¿vienes conmigo o no?-contestó el chico, un poco enfadado por el atontamiento de la muchacha- Si no quieres, no pasa nada, puedo invitar a otra persona.

En ese momento la belleza rubia dio un paso al frente y carraspeó con descaro. Amu la miró e instintivamente agarró el brazo de Ikuto. Sorprendida por su acción no pudo más que mirar al suelo y seguir caminando, obligando al peliazul a seguirla y dejando a una muchacha rubia y a sus dos amigas con cara de sorprendidas.

El calor del brazo de Ikuto pasaba cómo una corriente a través de las palmas de Amu. Sentía como se le erizaban todos los pelos del brazo.

Ikuto no dijo ni una palabra hasta que llegaron a un lugar con algo de intimidad, el único movimiento que hizo fue dejar libre su brazo y coger en su lugar la mano de Amu. Ante la sorpresa del felino, la chica no solo no aparto su mano sino que se la agarró con gusto, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

Cuando llegaron al parque de Morimochiya los dos se pararon y dejaron de agarrarse la mano. Se quedaron un instante callados, sin saber bien que decir hasta que Ikuto tomó la iniciativa:

- ¿Entonces me acompañas o no?

Extrañando el contacto con el muchacho, Amu decidió ser valiente y mirarle a los ojos. Ikuto parecía el mismo de siempre, no había duda al rechazo ni dobles intenciones en su mirada. Simplemente tenía el ceño un poco mas fruncido de lo habitual, expectante por la respuesta de la pelirosa.

Amu no obstante quedo una vez más atrapada en océano de sus ojos y un solo recuerdo más de aquel sueño le vino a la memoria:

(_'' ¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo llegar al paraíso?''_)

No dudo ni un instante.

- Si. De acuerdo.

Y aunque no movió ni un ápice la boca, la sonrisa de Ikuto llego hasta sus ojos.

_**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bieeeeen. **

**Ya se que he tardado muchísimo en escribir este capítulo. Lo siento. Hasta hace unas semanas he tenido exámenes finales en el instituto y han sido realmente aterradores. **

**El próximo capítulo seguramente tratará de la visita al festival de verano. Muajajaja, ya veréis, ya. **

**Bueno, he de decir que este es el primer intento de casi lemmon que hago. A mí personalmente me ha gustado bastante, pero me encantaría oir vuestras opiniones. **

**A continuación varios temas importantes de los que quiero hablar (ordenados de más importantes a menos importantes xD)**

**1.- He creado una comunidad de fanfics de temática Amuto. El enlace esta en mi profile. Hace tiempo añadí varias historias con el consentimiento de sus respectivas autoras. Si alguno de vosotros quiere que su fic Amuto sea publicado allí o bien queréis recomendar alguno, mandadme un review o un mensaje privado a mi cuenta. Entre todos podremos conseguir el mejor catalogo de fanfics Amuto en español (weeee)**

**2.- Recientemente hice de beta para una historia y prometí que daría crédito a su autora. La historia se llama ''Mi pájaro enjaulado'' y es de Kira-Tsukiyomi. Echadle un ojo si tenéis tiempo**

**3.- He decidido finalmente cuantos capítulos le queda a este fic. Quiero que sean un total de 7 más puede que algún anexo especial. Eso quiere decir que quedarían 3 capítulos más para que acabe la historia.**

**4.- Estoy barajándome la posibilidad de, una vez acabado este fic, empezar otro Amuto. Tengo pensadas varias historias, pero dependen muchos factores para que las ideas lleguen a prosperar. Todas los fics que barajo se dan en un universo alternativo (UA) por lo que quiere decir que no se darán en el mundo creado en la serie. También tengo ilusión en hacer algún fic dedicado a Kukai (en serio, después de Ikuto, es el chico mas sexy de Shugo Chara)**

**Creo que eso es todo de momento. Me despido de todos vosotros hasta que comience el próximo capítulo, que sinceramente, no se cuando empezare. Hasta entonces os prometo que estare surfeando la red, dejando reviews a autores de fic y animando a todo el mundo a escribir. **

**Finalmente: ¡A Ikuto sólo le queda una prenda para quitarse y esta deseoso de restregarse por todo tu cuerpo y hacerte XXXXX y XXXXXX (O.O)! Pero, ¡hey! ¿Qué es eso? Parece que los demás chicos también quieren algo de diversión. ¿Quién mas quieres que se una a tu orgía improvisada? ¿El bueno de Tadase? ¿El bombón de Kukai? ¿El inteligente Kairi? ¡¡Vota por ellos!!**


	5. Aviso

**ACTUALIZACIÓN **

**Estará lista (si Dios quiere) para principios/mediados de Diciembre. Con suerte podré subir un nuevo capítulo este fin de semana.**

**Gracias por esperar tan pacientemente. **

**  
Finn-chan **


	6. Con los curas y los gatos parte 2

**Lo sé. Lo sé. Lo sé. Hace casi 6 o 7 meses que no actualizo y me auto-inmolo por eso. La verdad es que he estado viajando mucho, de la playa al pueblo, del pueblo a la playa y… ¡bah! Dejémonos de excusas. Seguro que queréis leer la continuación ¿verdad? Como siempre, más notitas al final del capi. **

**Discl****aimer: Shugo Chara junto con sus personajes (blah blah ¿alguien lee esto hasta el final? Lo dudo) son propiedad de Peach-Pit. Hurra por ellas**

**Canción elegida****: Distance of two / Futari no kyori (¡Es el tema de Amu y Ikuto con letra! ****Buscadlo en youtube, no tiene desperdicio)**

**We didn't realize,  
the moment we met,  
that our future was set…**

* * *

_**Con los curas y los gatos, pocos tratos**_

_**(Parte 2)**_

¿Era sensación suya o el ambiente estaba demasiado _frio_? No sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigían (debía de reconocer que nunca había visitado el parque de Morimochiya), así que no sabía cuánto tiempo quedaba antes de que llegaran a su destino. Sin embargo había algo en el ambiente que no acababa de encajar.

Ikuto y Amu caminaban juntos, al mismo ritmo, con la misma soltura, y no obstante, se podía notar que había un muro entre ellos que los separaba. Amu miraba discretamente la mano de Ikuto que se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás conforme iba caminando. Su mente evocó los recuerdos de hace unos minutos, cuando esa mano había agarrado la suya propia y había entrelazado los dedos con los suyos. Extrañaba su contacto y su calor.

No obstante, Amu desvió la mirada e intento concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el peliazul que caminaba a su derecha. Por mucho que él le hubiera invitado al festival, aquello no era una cita ¿verdad? No. Seguramente tenía ganas de ver cómo actuaba su hermana y no tendría a nadie más con quien ir.

_Aunque a la muchacha rubia que había estado con él seguro que no le hubiera importado acompañarle…_

Una pequeña punzada atravesó el corazón de Amu. ¿Celos quizás? No, imposible. _A ella no le gustaba Ikuto._ Seguramente sólo era un poco de orgullo herido. Nada de lo verdaderamente preocuparse. Seguro.

Amu siguió caminando en silencio al lado de Ikuto, perdida entre sus cavilaciones.

_Esto no es una cita ¿no? Entonces no tengo por qué comportarme cómo si así lo fuera. Actuare normal y la atmosfera entre nosotros será como ha sido siempre: un amistoso campo de batalla entre un gato pervertido y una genial y maravillosa estudiante de secundaria. Bien. Ahora solo tengo que conseguir desatar el nudo que tengo en el estómago._

Ne, Ikuto – dijó Amu con una sonrisa medio forzada.- Queda mucho para…

- Ya hemos llegado. – respondió el otro, parándose enfrente de un pórtico japonés que daba paso a un extenso bosque. – Las niñas pequeñas primero. – dijo con sorna.

Amu apretó ligeramente los puños y sonrió forzadamente. _Te ha invitado a un concierto. Sé amable por una maldita vez, Amu. _

Sin embargo, todo resquicio de enfado se evaporó cuando entro en el bosque.

Si existiera alguna palabra que pudiera definirlo sería mágico. Así es como el viejo parque de Morimochiya, usualmente vacio y lleno de árboles de cerezo lucía esa noche en el festival de verano. Todo en aquel lugar parecía sacado de un cuento mágico. Los pequeños puestos de dulces de azúcar, el olor dulzón que desprendía las manzanas de caramelo y las luciérnagas que se acercaban revoloteando a los candentes faroles colgados en postes evocaban recuerdos de películas de fantasía; aquellas en donde pequeños espíritus del bosque corretean y juegan en las ramas.

La suave pero alegre música hacia que Amu repiqueteara los dedos contra su uniforme, siguiendo el alegre ritmo. Ciertamente aquella atmosfera hacía que su corazón chisporroteara de alegría. Sus ojos empezaron a moverse por todos los tenderetes, extasiada por las luces y los colores.

- ¿Estás bien? Parece que te va a dar un ataque epiléptico o algo.- suspiró Ikuto, viendo como la chica empezaba a moverse de un lado para otro, indecisa sobre el lugar que debía visitar primero.

- Ikuto. ¡Este lugar es fantástico! – respondió animadamente la pelirosa

La cara sonriente de la muchacha quedó truncada durante unos segundos en las retinas de Ikuto, que se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes.

- Oh mira. ¡Hay un puesto de helados! – Dijo Amu agarrando de la manga al felino – Vamos a cogernos uno, porfa.

Amu miró deseosa a Ikuto, esperando una respuesta por su parte. El peliazul ladeo un poco la cabeza, dando su aprobación, sin embargo, la pelirosa no dejo pasar el pequeño remolino rojizo que se había formado en las mejillas del chico.

_Probablemente sea cosa de los farolillos. _

Pero en sus dedos cosquillearon pequeñas mariposas.

* * *

Aquello sólo tenía una palabra que lo definiera: Tortura.

Tortura era observar cómo la lengua de Ikuto lamia el helado de crema y se enroscaba para coger los pequeños trozos de galleta que flotaban en medio del helado. Tortura era sentir cómo se le secaba la boca cada vez que Ikuto saboreaba el gusto de la nata en sus labios y veía como su nuez se movía de arriba abajo cada vez que tragaba.

Definitivamente, ir a buscar helados había sido una _mala idea._

_Vale, perfecto, lo estás haciendo muy bien Amu. Inspira. Expira. Bien, perfecto. Sobre todo que no note que estás nerviosa_

Amu intentaba con toda su fuerza concentrarse en saborear el dulce helado que sostenía.

_Eso, concéntrate en el sabor. Solo en el sabor. _

-Hum, espera. – Dijo el felino.- Tienes algo de helado de crema en la mejilla. Te lo quitaré.- Ikuto cogió con el índice y el pulgar el rostro de la pelirosa y lo giró hasta exponer su mejilla manchada de helado que poco a poco se iba escurriendo creando un camino de crema líquida. Cerró los ojos y acercó el rostro hasta que su nariz rozó uno de los ojos dorados de la muchacha. Su boca se paró milímetros antes de tocar su mejilla.

- Hey, Amu…

- ¿Q...Qué?

_Respira, maldita sea, respira._

- Intenta no disfrutar demasiado…

_Maldito gato bastardo…_

En ese momento, la suave lengua de Ikuto se deslizó delicadamente, absorbiendo todo el rastro que el helado había dejado y dejando un sendero de saliva caliente sobre el pómulo de Amu. Repasó el rastro que había creado varias veces, ascendiendo y descendiendo, dejando que sus labios rozaran levemente la piel de la chica.

- ¡¡Quita de encima pervertido!! – Dijo Amu, con la cara roja y a punto de estallar. No obstante no aparto su mirada de los ojos de Ikuto. El felino seguía mirándola con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

-Oh, cierto. Me había olvidado ya cuán vergonzosa podías llegar a ser.

-¿Perdón?

- Ya sabes, creía que tú y yo ya habíamos llegado a ese grado de confianza en el que te puedo lamer la mejilla sin que tú me rompas un brazo por ello. – Ikuto hizo sonar esas palabras con un tono increíblemente inocente y cándido.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Amu al imaginarse la suave rugosidad de la lengua de Ikuto acariciando toda su piel.

_No. No. Amu, modérate. No caigas en su trampa. Tú eres mucho más fuerte que él. _

- Que tú seas un depravado sin una mínima noción de lo que es el espacio personal no es asunto mío– replicó esta.

- Vamos Amu, seamos sinceros y reconozcamos el verdadero problema. No es que yo sea un depravado o un pervertido – respondió Ikuto – sino que tú eres demasiado tímida y cauta.

-¡¿Qué?! - reclamó Amu - ¡Yo no soy eso!

- Ya, claro. Tú niega la evidencia, pero los dos sabemos que lo que digo es verdad.

Amu se mordió el labio con frustración. Si él supiera todas las cosas que ella había llegado a pensar en hacer con el felino estaba segura de que no le diría que era ''tímida'' ni ''cauta''. Un breve impulso de desmentir su afirmación y contarlo le sobrevino.

- Tú no sabes lo atrevida que puedo llegar a ser.- Dijo con un tono desafiante en su mirada.

Ikuto se paró brevemente, sorprendido, pero inmediatamente sonrió con esa habitual encantadora sonrisa gatuna. Una maravillosa y excitante idea se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces, pruébamelo.

_Maldición. Ahora sí que he metido la pata hasta el fondo_. Amu tragó pesadamente ante el enorme problema en el que ella solita se había metido.

- ¿Q...Qué quieres que haga? – Dijo, intentando controlar el temblor de su voz.

Ikuto la miro fijamente y se acercó poco a poco a ella. Los ojos del felino brillaron furtivos y Amu instintivamente echó su espalda hacía atrás, alejándose de él. Ikuto notaba como la cara de Amu empezaba a sonrosarse y como su respiración comenzaba a volverse inestable. Interiormente, Ikuto estaba disfrutando extasiado con solo ver como la muchacha se ponía nerviosa ante su cercanía.

Cuando la cara de ambos jóvenes estaba a un palmo de distancia, la suave mano de Ikuto se acercó hasta la oreja de Amu, colocándole un mechón de pelo rosáceo tras ella y dejando que sus dedos dibujaran el perfil de su mandíbula, bajando hasta su cuello y acariciando su clavícula.

- ¿Qué quiero que hagas? – Dijo, mientras su mirada malva quedaba prendada en los entreabiertos labios de Amu –Mmm. Puedes empezar con un beso. A la francesa.

Amu abrió los ojos sorprendida. Un torrente de calor recorrió toda su cara y quedó acumulado en sus labios, teniendo la sensación de que su cuerpo se estaba rebelando contra ella misma y estaba derrochando combustión por toda su piel en señal de entusiasmo ante la proposición.

Involuntariamente bajo su mirada hasta los labios de Ikuto, preguntándose como seria sentirlos contra su piel. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus dedos estaban acariciando el contorno de sus propios labios. Amu podía jurar que la temperatura dentro de aquella boca era tan caliente que podía arder con solo tocarla.

Pero, repentinamente, una carcajada demasiado sonora rompió bruscamente su ensimismamiento.

Ikuto se estaba riendo.

No. ¡Ikuto se estaba riendo de ella!

- Vaya, vaya. Así que la pequeña Amu-chan se estaba reconsiderando mi propuesta ¿eh? Parece que no te conozco tan bien como yo creía…-

La cara de Amu era rojo fuego. La pelirosa miraba con ira y con vergüenza a un desvergonzado Ikuto que se reía a carcajadas.

'' _Vaya manera de hacer el imbécil, Amu. Cómo si Ikuto pudiera interesarse por una niña como yo''_

Ante este pensamiento, la muchacha no pudo evitar apretar las uñas dentro de sus puños, recordando como antes una belleza rubia había estado coqueteando descaradamente con Ikuto. Al felino no parecía haberle importado…

- ¿Qué pasa Amu? Estás muy callada ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? – Ikuto sonrió descaradamente – Ah. Espera. No.

Mientras el peliazul volvía a reírse a carcajadas de su propio chiste, Amu empezaba a desear haber rechazado la oferta del felino. ¿Para eso la había invitado? ¿Para reírse de ella? ¿Para restregarle por la cara lo imbécil que era? Amu había tenido falsas esperanzas con respecto a esta cita. Lo que parecía haber empezado como un viaje al paraíso había acabado por convertirse en un infierno.

La estudiante escondió su mirada tras el flequillo y luchaba para evitar que las lágrimas desbordaran su rostro. Si ahora Ikuto la veía llorar seguro que volvía a reírse de ella. No obstante, las lágrimas, una tras otra, iban cayendo imparables cruzando sus mejillas. Amu solo quería irse de allí y volver a casa, donde nadie podría herirla de nuevo.

Se levantó del asiento con la intención de marcharse de allí. Ikuto la miró sorprendida cuando vio que empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas? –demandó el peliazul.

- Al baño. Déjame. – se excusó Amu, sin voltearse.

- Eh, espera. Los servicios están por el otro lado.

Ikuto cogió la muñeca de Amu para retenerla, pero esta se soltó del agarre bruscamente. Ikuto se paró en seco. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora? Amu empezó a andar hacia la salida, cada vez con paso más rápido, hasta que terminó corriendo. Ikuto seguía plantado en el sitio, sorprendido.

- ¡Amu, espera! – gritó Ikuto, pero la chica estaba ya demasiado lejos.

El viento veraniego volvió a soplar y una ráfaga de pétalos de cerezo acarició los brazos del felino. Su tacto era suave y delicado, pero por alguna razón, a Ikuto le supieron demasiado escalofriantes. Con un suspiro, volvió hacia el banco en el cual se habían sentado y recogió sus cosas, dispuesto a volver a casa.

* * *

Amu seguía corriendo.

Sentía el viento chocar contra sus mejillas húmedas y frías, a pesar del calor de la estación. Corrió y corrió sin mirar el camino que seguía. Sólo esperaba que el peliazul no la hubiera seguido. Había huido como una autentica cobarde.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Amu empezó a disminuir su ritmo hasta que sus largas piernas dejaron de correr y empezaron a caminar. Su vista se veía borrosa, efecto de las lágrimas que todavía seguía derramando. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Sentía una angustia dentro de su pecho que no sabía clasificar. Algo que parecía quemarla y helarla a la vez. Su corazón latía excitado, bombeando rápidamente sangre a su cabeza, sintiendo cada latido en las mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera.

_¿Qué demonios me pasa?_ – Se preguntó la pelirosa - _¿Por qué me siento así de mal?_

La respuesta surgió de su interior como un relámpago: Ikuto. Él era quien le hacía sentirse así; vulnerable, indecisa, desorientada, endeble, frágil, pusilánime. Él, con su seguridad ante la vida, con su desparpajo natural, con su arte para dominar la situación. Cuando estaba con aquel hombre toda su fortaleza se desmoronaba. Con él no podía ser la chica cool ni picante, sino simplemente una niña tímida y asustadiza. Hasta él mismo lo había dicho. Ella era demasiado cría para él.

Amu sonrió torcidamente, ante la ironía de la situación. Ikuto, que podía tener a todas las mujeres que quisiera, había desperdiciado su tiempo en una niña endeble como ella.

Pero eso no volvería a pasar. Quizás fuera débil, pero aún así seguía manteniendo su dignidad, aunque ahora estuviera rota y hecha pedazos. Si tenía que elegir entre volver con él y seguir sufriendo o continuar con su vida aburrida pero segura decidía sin duda alguna la segunda opción.

_He vivido toda una vida sin Ikuto. Puedo continuar adelante sin él. _

Ante este pensamiento sintió una súbita sensación de soledad que trató de ignorar.

_Es Ikuto, por mucho que se crea el ombligo del mundo es sólo otro chico más. No vale la pena. No vale la pena…_

Es cierto que no estaba sola; tenía a Kukai, Rima, Nadeshiko y Yaya. Amigos que la querían, que la apoyaban, con quienes podía ser ella misma. Luego estaba Tadase, cuyas sinceras sonrisas, tan diferentes de las de Ikuto, le provocaban un remolino de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas. Amu sabía que no podría vivir sin ninguno de ellos.

Pero, ¿y sin Ikuto? Su mente proyectó recuerdos del felino; sus ojos violáceos, su sonrisa irónica, su olor afrutado, su cabello sedoso; recuerdos que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, dejando pasó a un vacio blanco. Imaginarse su vida sin Ikuto a su lado era como tratar de ver un arcoíris en blanco y negro. Era él el que conseguía añadir ese punto justo de picardía e ingenio a su triste existencia.

Amu soltó una débil carcajada. Qué estúpida que era. Sin llegar a percatarse de ello se había acabado enamorando del felino.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los parpados, intentando volver a contener las lágrimas. Pronto le acució la necesidad de arrodillarse y echarse a llorar. Su cuerpo parecía reaccionar inusualmente sensible últimamente.

Amu recordó los tiempos en los que sólo quería a Tadase. Aquello había resultado tan sencillo… Era un amor puro, infantil. Sin complicaciones ni controversias. Sin dolor. Sin embargo con Ikuto no era así. Pensar en Ikuto la hacía sentir extraña, nerviosa, desorientada; pero por otra parte también notaba una ambición extraña, un anhelo de su cuerpo, que cosquilleaba cada vez que pensaba en él.

Pero aún así, su joven corazón tenía miedo de enamorarse de una persona así, de abrigar aquel sentimiento tan real. No sabía si estaba preparada para afrontar aún todo lo que aquella relación parecía conllevar. Y además estaban los sentimientos de Ikuto hacia ella… el chico, o mejor dicho, el hombre, puesto que le llevaba cinco años de ventaja, seguro que no estaba dispuesto a esperar a una niña como ella.

_Seguro que el prototipo ideal de Ikuto sería una chica adulta, decidida, inteligente y guapa. Y no una niña como yo. _

Con este pensamiento rondándole la cabeza, llegó a casa. Extrañada de no oír el sonido del televisor en la sala de estar se asomó a la cocina: ni sus padres ni su hermana parecían estar en casa. Amu soltó un resoplido de satisfacción. Ahora mismo lo que menos le apetecía era fingir delante de su familia que estaba de buen humor.

Tiró las llaves a la bandeja del recibidor y subió a su cuarto, arrastrando los pies. Nada más abrir la puerta de su habitación abrió la ventana, dejando que entrara la ligera brisa veraniega y se desplomó sobre la cama, quedando en unos segundos profundamente dormida.

* * *

No tuvo, lo que podría decirse, un despertar muy agradable.

De hecho, fue un despertar bastante… extravagante.

Primero había comenzado sintiendo frio por los pies, después la sensación había subido por sus tobillos hasta sus rodillas. Más tarde había pasado a su ombligo y había subido desde sus manos hasta sus hombros. Finalmente, sintió aquella sensación en su barbilla.

Amu, todavía con los ojos cerrados, se revolvió, buscando a tientas la sabana para taparse, pero recordó con desgana que ni siquiera se había metido dentro de la cama. Con testarudez, siguió sin abrir los ojos, dispuesta a volver a dormirse.

Cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo otra vez, noto algo extraño. Una cosa peluda y caliente recorría sus muslos_. Y esa cosa estaba viva. _

Con un bote, abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Justo entonces su frente chocó contra algo muy duro que la hizo retorcerse de dolor.

- Ahhh –gritaron dos voces a la vez.

Amu se llevó la mano a la frente mientras se preguntaba si de verdad estaba despierta o todavía seguía dentro de su sueño.

- ¡Ikuto!

El mencionado se tocaba el mentor, dolorido por el golpe que Amu inintencionadamente le había propiciado.

- Hola Bella Durmiente. – respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿De dónde has salido? – preguntó cabreada.

Ikuto simplemente señalo la ventana abierta.

- Como no… - suspiró la muchacha, mientras se incorporada un poco, todavía con el corazón latiéndole a mil por el susto. – Y bien, callejero _voyeur_ ¿Qué quieres? – No pudo evitar que su pregunta saliera un con tono más duro del pretendido, sin embargo, no se arrepintió. Todavía seguía fresco en su memoria el dolor de sus anteriores pensamientos.

- Mira a tus muslos – contestó simplemente el felino.

Allí donde señalaba se encontraba agazapado un pequeño gato negro, seguramente una cría, no más grande que la mano de un adulto. Ronroneaba tiernamente acurrucada entre las piernas de Amu hasta que Ikuto la cogió suavemente de la nuca y la levantó:

- Fíjate Amu, ¡Yoru se ha convertido en un niño de verdad!

Amu arqueó una ceja – ¿Sabes que eso es un gato, verdad _Geppeto? _– La tristeza de Amu iba poco a poco diluyéndose mientras veía la tierna imagen de aquel gatito trepando por los brazos de Ikuto, no obstante, siguió firme en su determinación de no dejarse embaucar por él. - ¿Que quieres, Ikuto? – volvió a preguntar.

Ikuto acarició las orejas del felino negro, que se dejo hacer.

- Lo encontré hace un par de días herido en el parque. – Dijo, señalando al gato - Me lo traje a casa y lo curé, pero ahora no puedo cuidarlo. He pensado que a ti no te importaría hacerte cargo de él.

Amu miró al gato con ternura. Lo cierto es que le hacía ilusión que Ikuto hubiera pensado en ella para cuidar ese gatito. Sin embargo…

- No puedo…

No quería volver a caer bajo su influencia. Quería que aquel dolor que había sentido por él desapareciera, y para ello la única manera sería sacarlo de su vida y de su corazón.

Ikuto cogió al gato y lo apartó de su regazo. El felino, sintiéndose rechazado, rezongó por la cama y se echo a dormir en un trozo de colcha.

Por otro lado Ikuto se acercó levemente a Amu y la cogió por la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué huyes de mí, Amu? – preguntó.

La muchacha se veía incapaz de soportar esos acusadores ojos azules. Su corazón latía desbocado por el contacto de sus dedos contra su piel, notando como sus pulsaciones empezaban a aumentar. Desvió instintivamente la mirada hacia el suelo.

Ikuto seguía callado, esperando una respuesta de la pelirosa.

- ¿Has venido en mitad de la noche a escondidas solo para traerme al gato? – dijo la estudiante, intentando cambiar de tema.

Ikuto intentó ordenar las ideas dentro de su cabeza, buscando la manera de verbalizarlas coherentemente.

– No. – dijo con una leve emoción contenida. – He venido porque quería verte.

La joven sintió como un abrupto hormigueo recorría su espina dorsal y se le secó momentáneamente la boca. Ikuto siguió manteniendo su mirada malvácea sobre ella. La pelirosa notaba cómo aquella mirada intentaba traspasarla y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

Su corazón latía desesperado mientras Amu notaba como su alma volvía a sangrar por dentro. Otra vez volvía a sentirse pequeña e insignificante a su lado. Volvía a sentir la amarga derrota de saber que ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar sus sentimientos por Ikuto.

Amu giró de nuevo la mirada. Ikuto clavó su mirada violácea en los ojos dorados de Amu

– ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Y entonces, como si alguien hubiera abierto la tapa de su corazón, Amu empezó a sollozar:

– De todo, Ikuto. – dijo, sin impedir que las lágrimas rodaran a través de sus mejillas. –Tengo miedo de ser débil. De no saber cómo encarar mi vida. De no ser capaz de dar la cara por mis sentimientos y de estar continuamente siendo el eslabón débil de la cadena.

Ikuto permaneció sentado, escuchándola atentamente.

– Tengo miedo de mis sentimientos ¿sabes? Porque siento cosas que sé que no debería sentir. Cosas que sé que van a acabar haciéndome daño. Y por más que intento apartar esos sentimientos de mí, por más que trato de alejarlos de mi mente, siempre vuelven. Y cada vez que pienso que el dolor que producen esos sentimientos no puede llegar a ser tan horrible, siempre pasa algo que hace que mi sufrimiento sea peor todavía. – las lágrimas caían a borbotones mientras la chica derramaba todo su ser en aquellas palabras – Y aunque cada vez que siento que muero por este dolor no puedo evitar pensar que también soy una egoísta. Porque no quiero sufrir, pero tampoco quiero que mis sentimientos desaparezcan, porque entonces me quedaría incompleta, como si fuera un arcoíris en blanco y negro.

La chica se pasó el puño por las mangas, tratando de secar su húmeda cara. Su voz, todavía rota, soltaba de vez en cuando pequeños sollozos.

Ikuto se pasó la mano por la nuca, en un intento de ordenar sus pensamientos. Le había sorprendido que la chica hubiera explotado de aquella manera, no obstante, se sentía alegre por el hecho de que se lo hubiera contado.

Con exquisita suavidad, agarró los hombros de Amu y la obligó a apoyarse en su regazo. Apoyó la cabeza de la chica contra su hombro y pasó sus brazos por su espalda, abrazándola. Protegiéndola.

La chica no opuso resistencia alguna. Estaba emocionalmente agotada. Se dejó acunar entre los brazos de Ikuto mientras aspiraba su dulce olor almidonado. Allí, acurrucada en sus brazos, Amu sintió una calidez reconfortante. En ese momento todos aquellos sentimientos de inferioridad y de timidez quedaron apartados por una sensación de bienestar y cariño que la inundaba.

Amu pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Ikuto y se apretó a su pecho.

– Gracias – le susurró al oído – Por todo.

Ikuto apretó su abrazo y acarició lentamente su sedoso cabello rosado.

– Si te soy sincero, yo a veces también tengo miedo de mis sentimientos. Últimamente muy a menudo.

Amu sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón. ¿Se estaría refiriendo a sus sentimientos hacia ella? Se regaño a sí misma. Ahora eso no importaba. Dispuesta a animar un poco a Ikuto, le pasó una mano por el cabello, acariciando sus hebras azuladas y restregó tiernamente su mejilla contra la de él, en una sutil caricia.

El abrazo de Ikuto se apretó un poco más y Amu llegó a sentir los latidos desbocados del corazón del chico. Eso le ánimo a girar la cabeza y darle un leve beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la oreja. Sin apartar sus labios de la mejilla de Ikuto, cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto tan intimo que estaban teniendo.

Poco a poco Amu fue esparciendo pequeños besos a lo largo de la mejilla de Ikuto: con la mano que tenia apoyada en el pelo de Ikuto, lo iba obligando lentamente a girar la cabeza. Sus labios besaron tiernamente en hueso de su mejilla, pasaron por sien y besaron su parpado izquierdo. Amu iba recorriendo, de manera inconsciente, un sendero de besos a lo largo de la cara de Ikuto. Fue bajando de su parpado a su mejilla y pronto llegó a besar la piel que había al lado de la aleta de su nariz.

Ikuto gimió cuando le besó la comisura de los labios.

Amu recuperó vagamente la conciencia sobre sus actos. Se paró a pocos centímetros de la boca de Ikuto. Sentía como ambos corazones, el suyo y el de Ikuto, latían desesperados. Amu no quería parar ahora. Quería besarlo, beber de él, dejar que sus cuerpos se juntaran y se fundieran en uno solo.

Quería que aquel momento no acabara nunca.

Ikuto por su parte leía como un libro abierto las intenciones de la muchacha. Había sentido con torturadora claridad la suavidad de los labios de la chica contra su mejilla. Su cuerpo estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de aquella espontanea muestra de romanticismo. Sólo una pequeña parte de su autocontrol impedía que su cuerpo se abalanzara sobre el de ella y la besara con fervor. Lo cierto era que sentía curiosidad por ver como la pelirosa tomaba por primera vez la iniciativa. Pero cuando vio que sus labios recorrían peligrosamente los suyos, su autocontrol empezó a evaporarse como agua en el desierto.

Sentía como las manos de la muchacha se enroscaban en su pelo mientras su cara se acercaba poco a poco, dispuesto a besarle.

Ikuto se quedó quieto, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Había deseado tanto que llegara este momento… Pero por otra parte sentía que se estaba aprovechando de la muchacha.

Por eso mismo, antes de que los labios de la joven rozaran los suyos, Ikuto deshizo el abrazo y se alejó de ella. La chica lo miró sorprendida, herida por haber sido rechazada.

Ikuto se reprimió mentalmente por su falta de tacto. En un rápido movimiento volvió a agarrar a la muchacha y la atrapó entre su pecho y sus brazos. Cuando la tuvo suficientemente bien agarrada le dio un cariñoso beso en su frente.

– No quiero aprovecharme de la situación Amu. Ni de ti – la pelirosa entendió que no se había alejado de ella por rechazo sino por consideración – Para compensártelo te invito a un taiyaki de chocolate en el festival.

Amu abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– ¿El festival? Creía que ya había acabado.

– Tranquila, bella durmiente. Por suerte para ambos solo ha pasado una hora y media desde que nos fuimos de allí. Todavía quedan dos horas o así para que se acabe la marcha. – Dijo, sacando la lengua.

Amu sonrió levemente. Toda la soledad, el desconcierto y la angustia que había sentido unas horas antes habían desaparecido. En aquellos momentos se sentía la mujer más feliz y querida del mundo.

– ¿A qué esperamos pues? – sonrió.

En esos instantes la puerta del piso de abajo se abrió con un tintineo de llaves. Amu tragó pesadamente. Sus padres y su hermana habían vuelto.

Miró a Ikuto, quien también se había quedado de piedra. Si sus padres descubrían que había estado sola con un hombre en su cama seguro que la mataban. Y a Ikuto lo mutilaban. Literalmente.

Ikuto hizo un mohín de salir por la ventana –Como tus padres suban y vean que no estás en la cama puede que llamen al ejército japonés para buscarte. Ya nos veremos otro día Amu.

La muchacha sintió aun más desesperación. No quería alejarse de Ikuto por nada del mundo.

– ¡Espera Ikuto! Tengo una idea mejor. Espera fuera un rato y yo hago como que me acuesto en la cama. Cuando mis padres entren en mi cuarto para asegurarme de que estoy, fingiré que estoy dormida. Luego nos iremos de aquí los dos. Saldremos por la ventana para que no nos pillen.

Ikuto parpadeó confuso.

– ¿Seguro que quieres tomarte tantas molestias, Amu? Si es por el taiyaki, puedo traértelo mañana.

– No Ikuto. – Sonrió Amu – No es por el taiyaki. Es por ti. Quiero estar contigo.

El felino se sorprendió ante las palabras de la muchacha. Sin embargo, no dejó que la duda lo traspasase y se dispuso a saltar por el balcón, cayendo limpiamente en el asfalto. Allí aguardo veinte minutos esperando alguna señal por parte de la chica. Cuando vio que su semblante asomaba por encima de la barandilla del balcón, dio dos ágiles saltos y con su flexibilidad y fuerza propia subió sin problemas hasta él.

Amu aguardó a la llegada del chico y, tras coger un abrigo y un par de billetes, se dispuso a subir a su espalda, agarrándose a su pecho y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

Ikuto sonrió con satisfacción y de un potente salto avanzó hacia la calle. Por un instante, la figura de ambos quedó deslumbrada por la clara luz de la luna llena.

Juntos, atravesaron el cielo.

* * *

A pesar de que faltaban dos horas para el alba y que seguramente su despertador sonaría en poco tiempo, Amu no dejó de sentirse contenta y alegre. Después de haberse hartado de comer taiyaki hasta que los puestos cerraron, y tras haber hecho un poco el gamberro en las plazas del pueblo, Ikuto acompañó a Amu hasta su casa. Tal y como habían hecho antes, Amu se montó en su espalda y de un salto subió hasta su balcón.

Entre risas, Ikuto le hizo una señal con el dedo, indicándole que no hablara muy alto o sino despertaría a su familia. Amu lo entendió perfectamente, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de Ikuto y de ella haciendo una competición por ver quién comía más ramen. Soltó una carcajada que contagió a Ikuto, y ambos rieron intentando no alzar mucho la voz.

Pero poco a poco, ambos se dieron cuenta de que la hora de la despedida llegaba, y la risa fue muriendo poco a poco.

Ikuto, sabiendo que cuanto más tardase en irse más dolorosa sería la despedida, acarició levemente la cabeza de la pelirosa y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

Sin embargo, una pequeña mano lo retuvo.

– ¡Espera! – Amu paró en seco. Había actuado por instinto. – Ehm… Sólo quería decirte que lo he pasado genial.

Ikuto sonrió alegremente. – Yo también, pequeña. Pero tengo que irme.

– ¡Y también! – Dijo, antes de que este se marchara de nuevo – quiero volver a repetirlo...Otro día.

Ikuto movió la cabeza, en señal de afirmación. Sus ganas de quedarse un rato más con ella lo estaban dominando. Sin embargo, la sensación de que en cualquier momento sus padres podían levantarse y verle allí hizo que volviera a despedirse y a marcharse.

Al ver que Ikuto volvía a irse, Amu movió las manos nerviosas. No quería separarse de su lado. No todavía.

Con un último movimiento reflejo, tiró de la chaqueta de Ikuto una vez más. Este volvió a pararse una vez más

– Amu, no puedo quedarme eternamente aquí…

– Lo sé – le cortó la muchacha. – Sólo déjame agradecértelo como es debido.

Y tras esto, la pelirosa tiró más de la chaqueta del felino y pasó una mano por su nuca. Sabía que era un recurso desesperado, pero no quería separarse de él. Por eso junto su boca contra la suya, esperando que el joven reaccionara y se quedara junto a ella.

Al ver que el felino no reaccionaba, apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo y empezó a mover la boca. Agarró los labios del felino con un mordisco y poco a poco lo incitó a seguir con el juego. Ikuto, en un primer instante sorprendido, no tardó en corresponder al beso de la muchacha y se movió con urgencia contra su boca.

Poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron juntando en un abrazo mientras sus manos tanteaban la cara del otro. Sus bocas se abrieron lo suficiente para dejar que sus lenguas, húmedas y con sabor a chocolate, jugaran entre sí, entrelazándose, chocándose y peleándose.

Cuando rompieron el beso los dos respiraban jadeantemente. Los ojos ambarinos de Amu miraron desafiantes a los malváceos de Ikuto.

– ¿Qué era eso que decías antes de era demasiado tímida y cauta? – preguntó con picardía.

Ikuto la miro con ojos vidriosos.

– Que estaba total, completa y alegremente equivocado.

Amu sonrió.

– Ah. Eso me había parecido.

* * *

**Dios, estoy, literalmente, muerta. **

**Llevo como tres horas seguidas escribiendo el capítulo y (sé que no es escusa) pero me muero de ganas de irme a la cama. Por eso perdonad que los comentarios esta vez sean cortitos. **

**Como regalo de nuevo año y como premio por haberse terminado la serie de Shugo Chara ( me declaro fan expectante de Shugo Chara Encore!) aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, mucho más largo que lo habitual. Y sí, se que soy una perra por dejarlo así, pero si mis planes mentales no me fallan, el próximo ira muy subido de todo (y sabiendo cómo es de calenturienta mi mente, esperaros lo peor de lo peor xD)**

**Respecto a mis otros fics, algunos ya sabéis que he traducido dos fics muy buenos (modestia aparte xD) de Shugo Chara de Nkitty. Os recomiendo que les echéis un vistazo. Por otra parte, todavía tengo en producción un oneshot Kukamu y estoy también elaborando el esquema de un fic Amuto en un universo alterno (a ver si llega a ver la luz xD).**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Espero que no me tome tanto tiempo subir el capitulo 6, aunque conmigo nunca se sabe. Os mantendré informados en mi profile. Para cualquier duda, no dudéis en mandarme un mensaje. **

**¡Ah! Gracias por los reviews hasta ahora. La verdad es que son un apoyo moral genial para seguir escribiendo. **

**P.D: Tadase, Kairi, Nagihiko y Kukai se han unido a la marcha. ¿Qué cosas sexys quieres que te digan al oído? Mándame un review con la respuesta!! (Quien sabe, incluso puede que lo use para alguna historia XDDD) **


	7. Gato enratado, no quiere pescado

**Gato enratado, no quiere pescado.**

Kukai se levantó aquella mañana con una extraña sensación en el pecho: Algo va a ir mal.

¿Pero que podía ser? Se consideraba un hombre con suerte: sus notas eran excepcionales y su expediente deportivo, brillante. Probablemente de aquí a medio año, en cuanto acabara el bachillerato, cualquier universidad le ofrecería una beca para estudiar en el extranjero y se despediría de la aburrida vida en el pueblo para conseguir lo que siempre había deseado: el éxito. Ya lo había hablado con su familia, a pesar de que se fueran a distanciar sus hermanos le dieron todo el apoyo del mundo y le prometieron que cuidarían de su madre en su ausencia. Por otra parte, también se lo había dejado caer a Tadase, rey del instituto Seiyo. Realmente Kukai ya no tenía ninguna obligación para con él puesto que ya se había graduado en el instituto Seiyo, pero sentía que debía comunicárselo por lo menos a su mejor amigo. El rey lo entendió perfectamente y Kukai observó en sus ojos rubíes cuánto lo iba a echar de menos. No obstante, no supo por qué, esa mirada le removió las entrañas y le causó una sensación de inquietud. Tadase era el primero en saber que él se iría, pero ¿qué dirían los demás al saberlo? ¿Qué diría Amu?

No quería decírselo. Tenía ganas de empezar una vida desde cero, de conocer a nuevos amigos y quizás de encontrar un nuevo amor que pudiera reemplazar a Amu de su corazón. Desde que la conoció supo que ella ya tenía a alguien rondando en su cabeza y que no se trataba de él. Al principio creyó que se trataba de Tadase: cómo lo miraba, cómo se le caía la baba por cada cosa que él decía o hacía. Kukai nunca se había sentido tan inferior a nadie como en esos momentos, pero por suerte, su amistad con el rubio fue más fuerte que los celos que sentía hacía él. Se propuso dejar de prestar atención a todo lo que hiciese Amu. Le llevo mucho esfuerzo y mucha concentración hacia sí mismo no sonreír cada vez que ella le hablaba, o no estremecerse cada vez que le tocaba, pero al final a base de esfuerzo consiguió que Amu poco a poco fuera abandonado sus pensamientos.

¿Sería eso lo que notaba que no andaba bien? ¿Qué él seguía enamorado de ella y que la perspectiva de irse y de no verla le angustiaba? No sabía verificar ese sentimiento, ni definirlo. Era como una niebla que enturbiaba todos sus demás pensamientos, un sendero que de repente se encontraba bloqueado por un zarzal lleno de miles de espinas. No sabía porque se sentía así y se reprendió a sí mismo. Jamás había sentido nervios ni ante un examen, ni ante ningún partido ni ante nada. ¿Y ahora la perspectiva de una vida nueva le daba el mismo vértigo que asomarse al borde de un precipicio?

No.

Kukai se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello y continuó con su rutina escolar. Llego a su aula, donde, para variar, el profesor ya había comenzado a dar clase. Entró disculpándose y pasó a sentarse a su pupitre donde descansaban un montón de papelitos doblados con corazones dibujados. Los juntó todos en un montón y los arrastró con el dorso de su mano hasta el borde de la mesa, donde no pudieran molestarle. Todos los días Kukai recibía varias notas de amor de sus admiradoras secretas. Al principio le subía mucho la autoestima conocer que había personas (chicas, más concretamente) que se fijaban en él. Le gustaba ese poder que sentía, pero descubrió que a causa de ello los demás chicos de su clase o incluso de su mismo equipo empezaban a sentirse amenazados por él y que con cada día que pasaba y cada carta de amor que recibía, se ganaba un poco más el odio de sus compañeros. Sus notas comenzaron a bajar y los entrenamientos se hacían cada vez peores puesto que sus compañeros pagaban con él sus rechazos amorosos. Kukai entonces decidió que las mujeres no iban jamás a estar por delante de él o delante de su amistad con su equipo. Cada nota que recibía pasaba directamente y sin ser leída al fondo de su cartera.

Las clases continuaron y durante toda la mañana Kukai no consiguió sacarse de encima ese sentimiento de malestar. Ese día tenía partido. Quizas estuviese nervioso por ello; aunque no era un partido importante, una lucha amistosa entre los dos institutos vecinos. Kukai intentó concentrarse al máximo no obstante hubo momentos en los que no pudo evitar dejar la mente en blanco. Un tiro que iba dirigido a él falló y la pelota pasó por sus narices sin que él tuviera tiempo a reaccionar para golpearla _¿Qué me pasa? Si sigo así de desconcentrado nos costará el partido. _

Después de una hora jugando y tras varias faltas leves más de Kukai, el partido terminó en empate. Gracias a la compenetración de su equipo y a que su cuerpo tenía ya aprendidas todas las técnicas, pudieron evitar haber perdido, pero Kukai se tiraba de los pelos por su mal juego. Estaba muy enfadado consigo mismo y cuando eso pasaba, sólo había una cosa que podía sacarlo de su enfado: Comer ramen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_De: Kukai_

_Para: Utau_

_¿Te apetece una batalla de fideos si estás libre? Kukai_

_De: Utau_

_Para: Kukai_

_Llevo dos días comiendo prácticamente nada así que no esperes una batalla fácil. Te espero en el udon a las nueve. No tardes. Utau_

Kukai volvió a mirar el móvil donde Utau le había enviado un mensaje. Marcaban las nueve y media y la muchacha aún no había dado señales de vida. Desde luego, hoy no era su día; aunque Utau siempre llegaba tarde a sus batallas de ramen, así que por otro lado no le sorprendía. Debido a su carrera de modelaje, Utau tenía una agenda apretadísima y unos horarios alocados, pero ni una sola vez le había dado largas cuando él le proponía quedar para celebrar una competición de comer fideos. Kukai se sorprendió cuando conoció a Utau; esperaba de ella que fuera como todas las demás chicas de su instituto: mujeres que se preocupaban por su belleza y que intentaban ser lo más femeninas y correctas posibles cuando estaban a su lado. Desde luego, Utau parecía encajar perfectamente con ese estereotipo: alta, rubia, de cuerpo impresionante y para más inri, modelo y cantante. Su aspecto exterior daba una imagen de niña egocéntrica y superficial pero en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla más, Kukai se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Utau era como un chico; le encantaba comer, quedarse hasta tarde viendo películas de miedo o de acción y no se asustaba por los retos. Además, era una persona que tenía una gran capacidad dialéctica debido a toda la gente con la que tenía que hablar debido a su trabajo: managers, entrevistadores, televisiones, radios, revistas... La verdad es que casi por casualidad habían empezado a quedar para comer fideos en aquel puesto de udon al que no iba mucha gente y habían acabado estableciendo una rutina: cuando cualquiera de los dos quería tomarse un descanso de su ajetreada vida, quedaban allí para hablar. Competir era el pretexto para quedar y aunque no habían quedado más que cinco o seis veces desde que se conocieron, ninguno de los dos había fallado nunca a aquella reunión privada. No sabía porque pero con Utau podía hablar. Sentía como si ella fuese un hermano más, alguien ajeno a su vida diaria que al que contarle sus problemas y rogar por soluciones. Muchas veces se sorprendía ver como ella y él compartían casi en totalidad las mismas opiniones sobre los mismos temas; quizás fuera por ello por lo que para Kukai le era tan fácil abrirse ante prácticamente una desconocida. Fuera como fuese, Utau era de las pocas amigas que echaría de menos en cuanto se hubiera ido.

La puerta de entrada de Udon se abrió suavemente. Una joven de pelo rubio recogido en una trenza y con gafas de cristal opaco entró discretamente, sin que nadie realmente advirtiera sobre ella.

Kukai se volteó y pidió dos boles de ramen extra grande y extra picante para tomar.

– Esta mal que hagas esperar a un caballero, Utau.

– Lástima que aquí no haya ninguno. – Kukai sonrió mientras Utau se quitaba las gafas y el abrigo. El tendero les sirvió el ramen en dos tazones individuales gigantes que puso enfrente de cada uno y volvió a su trabajo. Sin mediar palabra, Utau y Kukai cogieron los palillos y comenzaron a comer, como mandaba la tradición.

Media hora más tarde, Utau pidió una botella de sake para celebrar su victoria.

– Está claro que hoy no es mi día. – Kukai se desplomó y apoyó la cabeza sobre la barra. Tenía la tripa tan pesada que creía que no podía dar ni un paso.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sienta mal que una chica te haya vencido? – Kukai la miró con el rabillo del ojo lo suficiente para ver su sonrisa victoriosa.

– No cantes victoria todavía. Puedes haber ganado esta batalla pero no has ganado la guerra, todavía te saco un bol de ventaja.

Utau agarró el sake y vertió dos generosas raciones sobre las copas. Kukai se bebió la suya de un trago y la volvió a dejar sobre el mostrador para que Utau se la volviera a rellenar.

– No sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero si no se cura con alcohol, entonces es que es grave. – Utau le dio un sorbo a su copa y dejó que el amargo sabor se deslizara por su garganta.

– Técnicamente, soy menor de edad para beber alcohol y estas intentando emborracharme. Eso es un delito, jovencita. – Kukai sonrió. Es verdad que él casi nunca tomaba alcohol y este le estaba entrando deliciosamente bien. – Estoy preocupado por algo.

– ¿Y bien? – contestó Utau al ver que Kukai parecía no querer hablar más.

– No lo sé, es este sentimiento de que algo va a ir mal pronto. No sé qué es, solo sé que me he despertado esta mañana mal y que llevo todo el día preocupado por algo que no sé ni qué es – Kukai se pasó la mano por la frente, despeinándose todo el pelo y apuró el vaso de sake. Utau se lo volvió a llenar por tercera vez – Creo que tiene que ver con que seguramente el año que viene me iré a estudiar a una universidad lejos de casa.

– Vaya, ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? Creía que tú y yo nos lo contábamos todo… – Utau hizo un falso puchero frente Kukai y este le hizo una mueca de burla. – Y qué es eso de ``seguramente´´, ¿no te han cogido todavía?

– Aún no me han mandado la carta pero el director de mi instituto dice que el decano ha visto mi expediente y están muy interesados en mí, así que supongo que al año que viene estaré estudiando en el extranjero.

– Vaya, ¿pero eso es una buena noticia no? – Utau le dio otro trago al sake. La botella estaba peligrosamente acercándose a la mitad. – ¿Se lo has contado ya a tus amigos?

Kukai volteó la mirada hacia el suelo.

– Se lo he contado sólo a mi familia y a Tadase. Desde que estoy estudiando el bachiller en otra escuela casi no veo a ninguno de mis viejos amigos; ni a Yaya, ni a Nagihiko, ni a.. a…

– Amu. – terminó Utau. Kukai bajó aún más la mirada y Utau comprendió por donde iban los tiros – Aún te gusta y no quieres despedirte de ella.

Kukai se frotó la muñeca. Notaba como el sake estaba empezando a hacer efecto y la punta de sus dedos comenzaba a calentarse.

– No sé si es por ella o no. Últimamente está muy distante. Las pocas veces que la he visto parecía como si yo no existiera. Como si nadie existiera de hecho. Si la saludo ella me responde pero al momento su mirada se pierde y sus ojos relucen como si estuviera enamorada.

– ¿Le sigue gustando Hotori?

– Al principio creía que sí, pero pude ver con mis propios ojos que ahora Amu lo trata como a uno más. Antes el simple hecho de compartir sala con él la ponía nerviosa, sin embargo la última vez que la vi ni siquiera parecía percatarse que Tadase estaba allí con ella. Es como si tuviera la cabeza en otra parte. _En otra persona._

Utau supo muy bien a quién se refería Kukai.

_Ikuto. _

Ella también había notado a su hermano más obnubilado que de costumbre. Su corazón sabía que su hermano jamás la querría como quería a esa niña. Utau observó a Kukai y no pudo más que sentir una enorme y desconsolada empatía por él. Al fin y al cabo, ambos eran víctimas de amores no correspondidos.

– Si quieres mi consejo deberías decírselo a ella cuanto antes y descubrir si es eso lo que te preocupa tanto. – sentenció Utau. – De todas maneras Kukai, no puedes luchar por ganar un corazón que no es tuyo. Sea lo que sea que sientas por Amu, deberías eliminarlo.

Utau se sintió miserable tras decir esas palabras, ella misma había ido detrás de Ikuto innumerables veces pero había sido a fuerza de todos los rechazos que sintió lo que le hizo madurar y aprender esa lección. Y ella no quería que Kukai pasara por el mismo dolor.

– Lo he intentado Utau, pero es como un bumerang. Pase lo que pase ella siempre vuelve – Kukai notaba que el alcohol estaba aflojando su lengua y que estaba hablando más de la cuenta, pero no le importo. Estaba con Utau y sabía que ella le iba a escuchar con tolerancia y paciencia – A veces hay noches que sueño con ella. Cuando creo que ya no siento nada por Amu, ella vuelve a aparecer en mis sueños y me dice todas esas palabras que quiero oír: que me quiere más que como su amigo, que siempre estará a mi lado y que nunca jamás me dejará marchar. – Utau frunció los labios reconociendo en las conductas de Kukai sus propios sentimientos hacia Ikuto. – Y en esos momentos soy feliz, no obstante cuando me despierto y me doy cuenta de que es todo un sueño y de que ella no me ama… me derrumbo.

Kukai fue quien acabó con el último trago de la botella de sake. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar y sus mejillas estaban coloreadas. Su flequillo castaño estaba desordenado de todas las veces que se había pasado la mano por la frente. El camarero se acercó a la barra y les retiro la botella vacía de sake.

– Disculpen amigos, es la hora de cerrar.

Kukai y Utau se levantaron en silencio y se marcharon. Ambos descubrieron que el sake había hecho más efecto del que pensaban y que les estaba costando un considerable esfuerzo caminar rectos. A pesar de ser otoño, había anochecido más rápido de lo normal. Las farolas estaban encendidas y se veían ya a pocos transeúntes circulando por las calles.

– Es tarde ya y esta zona de noche es peligrosa. Te acompañaré a casa.

Utau no dijo nada. Podía cogerse un taxi – tenía suficiente dinero para permitírselo – pero quería quedarse más cerca de Kukai. A pesar de los 2 años de diferencia de edad, con él estaba más a gusto que con la mayoría de las personas de su entorno.

Ambos fueron caminando en silencio a través de las calles de la ciudad. Utau notaba como Kukai se zarandeaba más de lo normal, seguramente debido a que el alcohol estaría ahora haciendo su efecto máximo en el cuerpo del chico. A pesar de todo, Kukai parecía mantener bien las formas. Ella había visto a muchos hombres más adultos que él perder el conocimiento con media botella de sake, y él había bebido casi tres cuartas partas y en lo único que se le notaba era en un leve desequilibrio motor. Utau supuso que tendría que ver con que a pesar de que él tenía solo dieciséis, ya era más alto que ella, de hecho le sacaba más de dos cabezas. Era también más pesado, con todos esos músculos sobredesarrollados debido a los entrenamientos. El alcohol lo tendría difícil para tumbarlo.

Utau se alegró de que alguien como él fuera su amigo. Estaba harto de los típicos hombres adultos que le baboseaban encima e intentaban seducirla desesperadamente. Por suerte ninguno había intentado sobrepasarse de momento.

_Aunque si mi novio fuera alguien tan alto, fuerte e imponente como Kukai estoy segura de que ni se me acercarían…_

Utau se paró en seco. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

– Hmm ¿por qué te paras Utau? – Kukai se volteó. – Estas roja. ¿Estás bien? No te habrás mareado con el alcohol ¿no?

_Si, tiene que ser eso: el alcohol. Me hace pensar cosas extrañas. _

– Si tranquilo, estoy bien no te preocu… – Kukai la miró fijamente y posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Utau. La chica detuvo en seco sus palabras. No podía ni respirar.

–Utau… – La cabeza de Kukai se acercó hacia ella. Utau sintió un escalofrío al oír su nombre dicho por ese tono rasgado que tenía su voz cuando susurraba. –… tenías una hoja seca entre el cabello.

– ¿Qué? Eh... oh... ¡Ah! – Utau reacciono y se apartó rápidamente de él. – Ah… Si claro, gracias. – Una risita nerviosa escapó de su boca y de repente se sintió muy mareada. La parte de su piel que había entrado en contacto con su mano estaba comenzando a arder muy intensamente.

– Sabes Utau... – comentó Kukai sin darse cuenta de que la rubia evitaba mirarle– Ya casi no tengo esa sensación en mi pecho de que algo irá mal, ¿por qué será?

– Eso es por el alcohol. – Respondió mirando al lado diametralmente opuesto a donde estaba Kukai – Emborrachándose se van las penas, ¡eres tan crio que ni habías probado tanto alcohol antes!

Kukai rio.

– Es verdad, nunca había bebido tanto. Pero me ha sentado bien, aunque ahora mismo noto como si todo me diera vueltas y como si mi boca no tuviera ningún filtro para no decir lo que pasa por mi mente.

– Ya verás, mañana desearás no haber nacido. Prepara mucha agua y una aspirina porque te dolerá la cabeza.

– ¡Eso no entraba dentro del trato! – sonrió. Kukai puso los brazos en jarra como si estuviera enfadado – Me has engañado ¡pagarás! – Y se lanzó sobre ella a intentar hacerle cosquillas.

– ¡No! Jajaja. ¡Para, no soporto las cosquillas! – Utau se intentó zafar de él pero era imposible. Siempre encontraba un hueco descubierto por el que meter la mano. Utau fue retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó contra una pared. Kukai siguió haciendo cosquillas, inadvirtiendo la posición en la que estaban, pero Utau sí que era peligrosamente consciente de lo pegados que estaban sus cuerpos. Podía notar el calor de su ropa pegándose a su piel y su perfume colándose por su nariz. Sus labios se secaron y de repente Kukai la tenía aprisionada entre su pecho y la pared. La cabeza de Kukai se deslizo sobre su hombro hasta que su boca quedó pegada a su oreja.

– ¿Crees que Amu no se fija en mí porque soy demasiado crio, como dices tú? – Utau oyó vagamente su susurro desgarrado. – Quizás es eso lo que me falta y lo que ella busca Utau… madurez, cordura. _Experiencia…._

Utau abrió los ojos. La mano de Kukai se deslizó sobre la espalda de Utau, bajando por su espalda hasta la zona donde su camiseta terminaba, obligándola a arquear la espalda y a pegar más su cuerpo contra el del chico. Utau notó un corazón latiendo a mil revoluciones por segundo, aunque no estaba muy segura de si se trataba del de Kukai o del suyo.

– Kukai… – Utau giró la cabeza hacía él y sus miradas se conectaron. Los ojos verdes de Kukai estaban vidriosos como si estuvieran a punto de llorar. Su cabeza era un caos ahora mismo. ¿Qué pretendía Kukai? ¿Por qué estaba diciendo todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué pensaba en Amu en un momento como ese? Lo único que tenía claro es que su cuerpo de repente había despertado unos instintos primitivos que pedían ser satisfechos. Algo tan real y tangible que le asustaba, pero que a la vez de excitaba a continuar. Se fijó en la boca de Kukai: sus labios estaban húmedos y enrojecidos y en el interior asomaban una hilera de dientes blancos de color nacarado y una lengua lisa y roja que de repente se le antojaba muy apetecible de morder.

Kukai sólo necesitó hacer un pequeño impulso sobre la base espalda para que sus bocas abiertas chocaran.

Ahí todo estallo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ikuto contaba los minutos para que ella regresara.

Desde que se despidieron con un fogoso beso la noche anterior, en su balcón, su cuerpo había desarrollado algún síntoma de dependencia a Amu. Habían estado besándose durante una eternidad, tocándose con manos desvergonzadas sobre la ropa e Ikuto tuvo que hacer gala de un gran esfuerzo para separarse de ella e irse. En más de una ocasión durante el camino a su casa había sentido la tentación de volver, meterse en su cama y hacerla suya para compensar todos esos momentos en los que no había podido tocarla. Pero tuvo que contenerse. Al fin y al cabo, ella tenía solo 14 años y no quería ser un pervertido de verdad. Por eso aguantó, toda la noche y todo el día siguiente contando las horas para volver a verla.

Y todo hay que decirlo: fueron las horas más largas de su vida.

Fue una tortura: tenía el olor de Amu pegado por todo su cuerpo. Su comida sabia a ella, el tacto de su lengua todavía recorría su paladar. ¿Cómo era posible estar tan obsesionado? Ikuto se había besado con muchas mujeres, incluso había llegado a hacer el amor con ellas, pero nunca se había sentido así. Amu parecía ser la única bebida que quería beber y la única comida que quería saborear. Incluso tomándose varias duchas de agua fría no se pudo quitar la sensación de Amu por todo su cuerpo.

Y aún quedaban dos horas para que Amu regresara a casa…

Ikuto no pudo aguantar más y decidió salir de su apartamento. No podía aguantar estar ahí encerrado: todo le recordaba a ella. Aún tenía grabado a fuego en su memoria la vez que había traído a Amu a su apartamento cuando la encontró desmayada y febril en la calle. Su cuerpo al quitarle poco a poco la ropa…

_No, no Ikuto. Tiene cinco años menos que tú. No sigas por ese camino…_

El aire de la calle le vino bien. Estaba frío y le despejaba la cabeza. Decidió dar un paseo pero los pasos le condujeron traicioneramente al tejado donde solía tumbarse para desconectar y pasar el rato viendo las nubes. Ese lugar era su favorito, curiosamente porque desde ahí tenía unas vistas de primer plano hacía el balcón del cuarto de Amu…

Recordó aquella vez hace meses cuando entró a la habitación de la pelirosa por simple aburrimiento. Por aquel entonces Yoru aún estaba con él. Era una tarde de Febrero y él estaba aburrido así que decidió gastarle un susto a Amu. Rememoró su cara cuando ella entró a la habitación y le encontró con la mano metida en el cajón de su ropa interior – aún guardaba aquel sujetador negro que le robó, lo tenía escondido bajo llave en un cajón de su armario y no se había atrevido aún a sacarlo. Temía que el olor de Amu se evaporara. – La chica se había cabreado de lo lindo cuando le había pillado en su cuarto y rebuscando entre sus más íntimas pertenencias.

Recordó cómo sus ojos ambarinos le miraron con fuerza. Ella siempre había sido así, desde que la conoció jamás se había dejado amedrentar por él. Siempre se había mostrado orgullosa, aun cuando él encontrara la manera de avergonzarla. Para Ikuto, Amu no era más que una niña, o eso pensaba cuando la conoció. Es verdad que era muy divertido ver cómo se enfadada cuando él le soltaba un comentario subido de tono pero él jamás había sentido la necesidad de quererla como la quería ahora.

_¿La quiero?_

Ikuto se tumbó sobre el tejado y notó que su corazón se aceleraba cuando pensaba en ella. Su pulso se disparaba y sus dedos se volvían intranquilos cuando pensaba en acariciar su cabello.

En cuanto se dio cuenta, sus pasos se estaban dirigiendo hacia su habitación. Aterrizó suavemente sobre el suelo del balcón y con un movimiento felino se coló en su cuarto.

Sentía la excitación de estar allí otra vez. La habitación estaba en casi penumbra y los últimos rayos de la tarde entraban, dejando el mobiliario sutilmente teñido de color naranja.  
Ikuto agudizó el odio, ¿habría alguien en su casa? Entreabrió levemente la puerta que daba al pasillo pero no oía ningún ruido. No quería arriesgarse a que los padres de Amu descubrieran que un ladrón se había colado en su casa. Si le pillaban podía darse por hombre muerto.

Ikuto decidió volver atrás y cerrar la puerta. Se sentó sobre la cama de Amu y no pudo evitar rememorar todas las escenas que había vivido la noche anterior con ella en ese cuarto. Cómo su cuerpo se había pegado al suyo y había sentido el deseo inflamando cada célula de su cuerpo…

Un bulto se movió cerca de sus pantalones

– ¿Pero qué…?

De repente un gatito negro emergió de entre las sábanas de la cama de Amu y se cayó al suelo de forma muy graciosa. Era el gato que él le había enseñado el día anterior. ¿Había decidido quedárselo?  
El gatito era muy joven pero su pelaje se veía más brillante que cuando lo encontró. Seguramente Amu había convencido a sus padres de que lo adoptaran. Podía imaginar a Amu por la noche, dándole un baño al gatito con agua caliente y al animal maullando feliz entre sus manos.

Ikuto acarició el pelaje del felino. Un solo día con Amu y ya olía a ella. El animal le reconoció y se dejó acariciar, lamiéndole los dedos con su pequeña lengua áspera. Aún era muy joven, pero Ikuto estaba seguro de que ese gato tendría una buena vida allí.

El gato saltó de la cama a la vez que el ruido de la puerta principal de la casa se abrió.

– Mamá, ya estoy en casa – Amu entró en el recibidor pero comprobó que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Sus padres aún no estaban en casa. _Que raro, dónde habrán ido, si para estas horas por lo menos Ami y mi madre están ya en casa…_

Amu decidió no darle más importancia y decidió subir hacia su cuarto.

Ikuto oía cada paso de la muchacha. Su cuerpo se había congelado cuando la había oído hablar. ¿Qué diría ella cuando se lo encontrara ahí? La habitación estaba en penumbra, y aunque su vista estuviera acostumbrada a la oscuridad, ella cuando entrara no se percataría de su presencia.

_Bien, quizás puedo sacarle partido a la situación al fin y al cabo…_

Amu giró el picaporte de la puerta y vió como una sombra negra salía disparada a través del hueco. El gatito que Ikuto le había regalado el día anterior, salió corriendo a través de sus piernas y se dirigió al piso de abajo. Amu se quedó sorprendida

– ¿Qué pasa minino, hay algo en mi cuarto que te haya asustado?

Amu entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. No veía ni un ápice, pero sabía que solo dos pasos más a la izquierda se encontraría con el interruptor de la luz.

De repente una presencia apareció detrás de ella, agarrándole la mano antes de que pudiera dar la luz.

Amu dio un grito que dejó medio sordo a Ikuto. La otra mano libre agarró la boca de Amu y evitó que siguiera gritando. Amu se zarandeó intentando deshacerse de su opresor. Ikuto pasó su antebrazo por el pecho de la chica y le agarró la cabeza. Aprovechándose de la inmovilidad que la posición le confería, le mordió la oreja.

Amu se sorprendió. El mordisco le causó un escalofrió que la dejó durante unos instantes sin respiración. Era extraño, en una situación como la suya, los mordiscos así te deberían hacer sentir más nerviosa, pero a ella le había resultado extrañamente placentero. Su mente fue uniendo poco a poco todos los lazos hasta tejer una teoría bastante acertada de qué estaba pasando. Dejó de zarandearse.

– Eres un imbécil, Ikuto…

Ikuto sonrió apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Amu.

– Es mi venganza por haberme hecho esperar tanto rato. ¿Cómo me has reconocido?

– Será porque ya me conozco tus trucos de gato callejero.

Amu sentía una bruma densa en su mente. La voz rasgada de Ikuto le anulaba la consciencia. Ikuto estaba tras de ella, y si no fuera porque la estaba sujetando, estaba segura de que se caería al suelo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y sentía las piernas como de gelatina. ¿Por qué era Ikuto el único que la volvía así de loca? Ni Tadase ni ningún otro chico que ella hubiera conocido le provocaban esa clase de sentimientos tan intesos, tan viscerales. Ahora mismo lo único que quería era estar con Ikuto, sentir su cálida piel y sus dedos juguetones enredándose con su ropa.

Ikuto se movió para que el cuerpo de la chica quedara delante de él. Él tenía apoyada la espalda contra la puerta de la habitación y su pecho servía de sostén para que Amu no cayera al suelo – podía notar como todo el cuerpo de la muchacha emitía un leve temblor aunque no sabía si era del shock de su pequeña _performance_ o era de otra cosa…

– Así que ya te conoces mis trucos ¿eh, amiga? – Ikuto pasó la mano por el pecho de Amu, deliberadamente con la mano abierta para abarcar la máxima superficie posible, y coló sus dedos entre el nudo de su corbata, deshaciéndola. La fina tira roja se posó en su palma y Ikuto la estiró con los dedos hasta que quedó tensa y horizontal sobre el cuello de Amu.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – La voz de Amu salió como un gemido. Todos los movimientos de Ikuto la sumían en un estado de caos. Su vientre comenzó a arder en llamas que se extendieron sobre todo su cuerpo.

Ikuto le dio un suave golpe a la parte posterior de las rodillas de Amu, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentada al suelo. Ikuto hizo lo mismo y ambos quedaron sentados sobre el suelo; Ikuto, que tenía a Amu en su regazo, tuvo que concentrarse mucho para no abalanzarse sobre la chica y comenzar a besarla allí mismo. Sentía todo el calor de su cuerpo concentrado en aquellas zonas donde sus ropas se tocaban.

– Estoy haciendo que pagues el haberme hecho esperar – Ikuto, aun con la corbata en la mano, agarró los brazos de Amu y los hizo moverse hacia arriba. Amu obedeció sin rechistar. Sus brazos quedaron alzados y separados sobre la cabeza de Ikuto. Las manos tocaban la madera de la puerta, e Ikuto usó la corbata para atar ambas extremidades con un nudo fuerte pero indoloro. – ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

Amu negó con la cabeza. Ikuto dejó que los brazos de la pelirosa descansaran sobre su cabeza y él comenzó a tocarla como nunca nadie la había tocado.

Ikuto se vio rápidamente sobrepasado por sus instintos. Amu – Ikuto no sabía si por instinto o a posta – arqueó su cuerpo hacia el exterior, haciendo que su camisa se entreabriera y dejando expuestos pequeños trozos de la carne de sus pechos. También flexionó las rodillas para que la falda de su uniforme bajara y dejara al descubierto casi en totalidad sus muslos. Ikuto vio como nunca antes había visto el cuerpo de Amu. Y se volvió loco.

_¿Esa niña quería guerra? Pues entonces iba a tener guerra._

Ikuto deslizó sus manos lentamente por los costados de Amu, sintiendo como la tela blanca de su camisa se arrugaba con su paso. Acarició su abdomen, evitando a propósito la zona de sus pechos. Amu se revolvía bajo sus caricias, deseosa de más. Ikuto esparció besos por su cuello, ascendiendo por su mandíbula hasta llegar a mordisquearle otra vez la oreja.

– Ikuto… por favor… – Amu se estaba volviendo loca. El deseo se había hecho materializado en su cuerpo y lo único que quería es que Ikuto la tocará más y más rápido. En la posición en la que se encontraba, ella no tenía poder alguno sobre él. Sus manos estaban atadas sobre su cabeza y lo único a lo que llegaba era a acariciar con los dedos los mechones oscuros del pelo de Ikuto.

Ikuto la estaba acariciando con una lentitud tortuosa para ella. Quería sentir sus manos jugueteando con su piel y explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo. No sólo eso, ella quería tocarlo a él también. Quería besar cada rincón de su cuerpo y lamer cada trozo de su piel.

Ikuto obligó a Amu a separar las piernas y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos de arriba abajo, recorriendo las curvas de la muchacha. La otra mano entonces se introdujo por debajo de la camisa hasta que se encontró con el aro del sujetador. Los dedos de Ikuto, pícaros como su dueño, se colaron por debajo y arrastraron la prenda hacía arriba, dejando los pechos de Amu al aire.

Amu no pudo aguantar más su situación de pasividad y con un giro de caderas consiguió posicionarse frente a Ikuto y aún con las manos atadas y por encima de sus cabezas, le comenzó a besar con toda la pasión que corría por sus venas.

Ikuto dejó escapar un gemido inesperado. Eso no entraba dentro de sus planes. Se suponía que él era quien llevaba el control del juego y en un segundo esa niña se había hecho con el mando. Lo peor de todo es que le estaba gustando demasiado. Amu estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo y su pecho estaba medio al descubierto. Ikuto notó el calor que su cuerpo desprendía y su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente.

Aún con sus bocas en contacto, Ikuto desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Amu, hasta que esta calló al suelo, arrugada. Su sujetador siguió el mismo camino pocos segundos después.

Amu notaba cómo el oscuro rincón entre sus piernas se humedecía cada vez más. No era la única; por dentro de los pantalones de Ikuto, algo comenzaba a crecer también.

Era curioso. El sexo siempre le había parecido algo vergonzoso y pudoroso. Siempre que se imaginaba haciéndolo con alguien le invadía una timidez violenta y se obligaba a cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, pero ahora con Ikuto todo parecía distinto. Sentía que no había barreras que la frenaran ni vergüenza alguna que tuviera cabida en esa situación. Ikuto no se estaba riendo de ella por una vez en su vida; más bien sentía que por una vez en la vida la estaba tratando como una igual. Y vaya si le gustaba…

Ikuto aprovechó un momento de distracción de Amu para morderle el cuello

– Estas tan rica que podría comerte entera – Ikuto seguía mordiéndola por el cuello, bajando por su clavícula – Realmente desde hace mucho tiempo… – Ikuto pasó una mano por debajo de su falda y le agarró suavemente la curva de las nalgas. Amu echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que los escalofríos de placer inundaran su cuerpo – Tan rica… – E Ikuto atrapó un pezón con los dientes.

Y en ese momento, la puerta de la casa de Amu se volvió a abrir.

Amu abrió los ojos y su cuerpo se paralizó. _Mierda, mis padres._ Como subieran y se encontraran con esta escenita ya se podía despedir de su vida privada. Ikuto pareció pensar lo mismo porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se apartó de ella y la desató. Sin embargo, Ikuto no se movió de la habitación.

– Ikuto yo…. – Amu recogió la camisa y el sujetador del suelo. Seguía sintiendo sus piernas débiles y todo su cuerpo parecía un volcán. – siento que haya pasado esto así, de verdad…

Ikuto se pasó la mano por la frente. Su cabeza se sentía como llena de aire y le costaba mucho pensar, pero gracias a que se habían separado, Ikuto pudo verlo todo con más claridad.

– No Amu, perdóname tú a mí. Me estaba aprovechando de ti para satisfacer mis propios deseos. Es bueno que nos hayamos separado. A partir de ahora no te tocaré más. Eres la persona más importante de mi vida ahora mismo y no quiero que un momento de lujuria me separe de ti. Tú… eres aún demasiado joven…

_Por dios Ikuto, tiene quince años. Eres un auténtico pederasta. Si no hubieran llegado sus padres la habrías desvirgado sobre el suelo de su habitación._

– Ikuto… – Amu notaba como algo no iba bien con el chico. Su cara cada vez estaba más sombría como si estuviera dándose cuenta de que estar con ella es un error. – Ikuto, yo… para mí… tú… – Las palabras quedaban atascadas en su boca. ¿Qué podía decir en una situación como esta? ¿Qué realmente quería entregarle su cuerpo? ¿Eso era Ikuto para ella? ¿Un simple objeto de placer?

– Amu, no hace falta que digas nada más. Lo siento. No he tenido en cuenta tus deseos y simplemente me he dejado guiar por mis impulsos. Tú no mereces a alguien tan despreciable como yo a tu lado. – Ikuto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la ventana.

– ¡Espera, no…!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Ikuto se había marchado.

_Maldición. _

_¿Por qué había tenido que acabar todo así?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Kukai llegó a casa y ni siquiera saludo a sus hermanos. Fue directamente a su habitación y se desplomó sobre la cama. ¿Qué le pasaba a su cabeza? ¿Cómo, de entre todas sus santas posibilidades, se había atrevido a besar a Utau?

Todavía sentía el sabor de su boca en el paladar.

Kukai cerró los ojos. La habitación le daba vueltas. Maldito alcohol. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Utau y su cuerpo pegado al de él. ¿Qué le había impulsado a besarla? Evidentemente el alcohol había sido un buen combustible, pero no era causa suficiente para haber querido besarla. ¿Tan desesperado de cariño estaba? Su mente estaba confusa. Los momentos previos al beso estaban borrosos para él. Recordaba sentirse muy triste por pensar que Amu jamás le aceptaría y luego pensó que besar a Utau sería un buen remedio para esa tristeza.

Kukai notó como su cara enrojecía al recordar lo que había hecho. Se dio de puñetazos a sí mismo. ¡Utau era su amiga! De hecho, era la única con la que podía tener una conversación, y ahora todo eso se había esfumado. La había perdido ¿Con que cara la iba a mirar la próxima vez?

Definitivamente, el día no podía ir a peor. Por lo menos, esa sensación extraña que sentía desde por la mañana parecía haberse mitigado. ¿Era porque ya no pensaba en Amu? Antes, cuando cerraba los ojos, pensaba en ella. Sin embargo ahora los cerraba y sólo podía notar los contornos de Utau pegados contra su cuerpo.

_Maldición…_

Los días siguientes fueron muy confusos para Kukai. Su mente estaba hecha un lio. De repente, Amu había desaparecido de sus pensamientos. Como si alguien le hubiera dado al botón de borrar. Incluso se atrevió a pasar por el instituto Seiyo para verla y descubrió que ya nada en su cuerpo respondía al encontrarse con ella. Es verdad que seguía pensando que era muy guapa, pero ahora ese sentimiento lo dejaba vacío. Amu ya no significaba nada para él.

Por otro lado, era Utau quien ocupaba ahora sus pensamientos. Todas las noches soñaba con el beso que habían compartido. Sentía con tortuosa exactitud cómo se habían tocado sus cuerpos y como sus manos se habían enredado en su cabello. Muchas veces Kukai se sorprendía queriendo más de ella. Por las mañanas cuando se levantaba, miraba el móvil con la esperanza de que ella le hubiera mandado algún mensaje. Él era tan cobarde que no se atrevía a volverla a llamar.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

¿Ahora era Utau quien le gustaba? Hasta hace una semana ni se había planteado verla de ese modo; Amu era la única que tenía cabida en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo comparando sus sentimientos se dio cuenta de que Amu era sólo un amor platónico que jamás le había querido. Su romance existía solo en su imaginación. Sin embargo Utau siempre era la que estaba allí. La que permanecía cuando todo el mundo se había ido y la que le escuchaba. Su relación no tenía nada que ver con la de Amu; ella compartía su tiempo con él.

Cada día que pasaba Kukai se sentía mas ansioso por aclarar sus sentimientos hacia ella. A las dos semanas de haberla besado, Kukai aún seguía esperando que ella le hablara o le mandara algún mensaje al móvil. A las tres semanas, Kukai se hartó de esperar y decidió coger la iniciativa.

Marcó su número y esperó. Utau y él jamás habían hablado por teléfono – como mucho se mandaban mensajes de texto – así que la perspectiva de oir su voz le ponía aún más nervioso.

Kukai esperó

Beeeep…. Beeeep….

Beeeep….

Beeeep….

Y justo cuando Kukai iba a colgar, una voz salió del otro lado del aparato.

– ¿Ku…Kukai?

La voz de Utau paralizó a Kukai. Oía su respiración al otro lado del teléfono pero se vió incapaz de responder. Hasta ese instante no se había dado cuenta de las ganas que tenía de hablar con ella.

– Utau… – dijo finalmente. No supo muy bien como continuar – Utau yo… te llamaba para hablar sobre lo que paso hace unas semanas; yo… bueno… iba un poco borracho y no sé que cable se me cruzó la verdad. Te pido disculpas y te prometo que no volverá a pasar…

– Kukai yo…

– Utau –interrumpió Kukai –… entenderé que si me dices que no quieres volver a verme. Es lógico, me he comportado fatal y he abusado de tu amistad y te pido perdón por ello. – Kukai notó como las palabras iban saliendo sin control de su boca, como si alguien hubiera hecho una grieta en un embalse– Sin embargo a mí me gustaría no perder tu amistad. De hecho, y puede parecerte una tontería, desde que paso… eso… entre nosotros no he parado de pensar un instante en ti y le he estado dando muchas vueltas en mi cabeza. Nunca jamás me había pasado algo así, incluso he dejado de pensar en Amu. – Kukai se mordió el labio – De hecho, ahora mismo lo único que pienso es en volver a verte, Utau.

Kukai se tapó la boca. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Notaba como los colores se iban subiendo a sus mejillas.

Utau desde el otro lado del teléfono se quedó sin habla. Tras varios instantes de silencio, su voz sonó.

– Lo siento Kukai… – La voz de Utau sonaba extrañamente vacía y triste – No creo que podamos volver a vernos. Nos acaba de llamar nuestro tío desde América. Ikuto y yo nos marchamos de Japón. Para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Penultimo capítulo. Esta historia es muy especial para mí y no quería dejarla inconclusa. Siento todos estos años de tardanza. Espero sus comentarios con ansía. **

**Finn.**


End file.
